The Distant Queen
by Wendy103
Summary: A story on how Milori raises their little girl named Charlie because Clarion left, but when Clarion realizes that she misses her family more than ever, she comes back and some drama and torture happens. Someone doesn't want Clarion to be back with her family, and they're gonna take their chanced of destroying her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Alright here it is, The Distant Queen. I know all of my stories end with "queen" but that's just me, different from everyone else. And one more thing, you might wanna consider knowing that I'm not very good at making wonderful titles.**

**Hopefully you've read the summary and know a bit what this story is about. Really hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

"Good morning my little angel!" Milori said waking 2 year old Charlie. He quickly bathed her and put on a little yellow dress with orange flowers on her, the little fairy giggled with delight. She loved her father dearly, not only because he was the only person she really knew about.

"Alright Charlie, how about we go join the ministers and Mary for breakfast!" Charlie smiled big and Milori picked her up and put her in the little stroller. On their way there, Milori stopped many times for Charlie to be able to play in the snow, Milori loved Charlie so much, not only because she looked so much like Clarion, her mother. Ever since Clarion left, Milori was in a big depression.

She was the only fairy he ever loved, and one day, she just disappeared without any warning. Nothing could cheer him up, not even Charlie. But now Milori realized that he would still have to live his life whether or not Clarion was beside him. Every time Charlie asked about her mother Milori would talk nonstop about how she was the best fairy in Pixie Hollow.

"Daddy." Charlie suddenly asked on their way there

"Yes sweetie?" Milori stopped the stroller

"Can mommy pick me up from dance today?" Charlie asked turning around in her stroller

"Sweetie, you know mommy isn't here with us."

"But everyone has a mommy, do I have one?" Milori kept strong, he couldn't cry in front of Charlie, he just couldn't.

"Yes dear, everyone has a mommy."

"Then where is she?"

"Your mommy is...currently not available."

"Oh..." Charlie turned around and buckled herself up again. Milori hated to see her sad, soon she would be going through puberty and all that girl stuff, she would need a mother. He sighed and continued their walk all the way to the pixie dust tree to have their breakfast. he took Charlie out of the stroller and put her on her dining chair.

He scooped some applesauce onto her plate and poured her some milk. Whatever he did, he couldn't get Charlie to eat her breakfast. He looked at the ministers for help.

"Hey Charlie, you wanna tell me why you aren't eating?" Sunflower asked

"I want mommy to feed it to me." Everyone looked at Milori, who just sighed once again.

"How about if I feed it to you." Sunflower offered

"Are you my mommy?"

"No, but I'm a girl right?"

"But you aren't my mommy." And with that, Charlie flew away and out of the room.

"Charlie, you didn't even eat your breakfast!" Milori got up but Redleaf stopped him, "Let her have some time alone." Milori nodded and started eating his breakfast slowly.

* * *

><p>Clarion looked around her environment, she missed Milori so much, and she wondered how her little Charlie looked like right now. She had enjoyed these last 5 years of peace, she knew raising a baby and running a kingdom would be too much work for her, so that's why she left.<p>

It killed her to even think about leaving Milori and her beautiful little fairy, but she didn't want Pixie Hollow to turn into a disaster. Ever since she left, the ministers and Milori have been taking care of Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods.

Clarion really wanted to go back, but she knew that she couldn't. She suddenly got an idea, she would turn herself invisible and go see how they are doing. She immediately made a potion and drank it, within seconds, she turned invisible and she left for Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p>Clarion appeared on the scene where she found Charlie sitting on the tree in Springtime Square crying. Clarion's heart broke, she knew that was her daughter because of her size. She flew closer and saw that beautiful honey-brown golden locks that fell to her waist. Her baby blue eyes have turned red from all that crying, and she was tear-stained.<p>

Clarion looked around and no one was there, so she swirled around and she because not invisible anymore. She flew in front of Charlie, who immediately stopped crying.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked wiping the tears away with her little hand.

"I'm just a fairy, why are you crying dear?"

"If you're just a fairy, then why are you wearing a tiara and a golden gown?" Clarion expected her to be smart, but not this smart.

"Sweetie, I really care about my appearance and I love wearing tiaras, don't you?"

"I do to, daddy says I'm a princess."

"You sure do look like one. So why were you crying earlier?" Clarion asked

"I miss my mommy, when I finish dance class, everyone's mommy picks them up, my daddy always picks me up. I asked daddy about mommy this morning, he made me feel better, but I miss mommy so much." Charlie started crying again.

Clarion felt her heart sink, she wanted to tell her so badly and come back into their life, but she knew that option was good for anyone. Clarion sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Charlie buried her head into her body and continued crying.

"Sweetie, please don't cry."

"Do you know who my mommy is?" Charlie asked looked up at her.

"I wish I did...but I don't." Clarion hated lying to her, but there was no other option here.

"Is this what having a mommy is like, does she always hug you?" Charlie asked

"Yes, I'm sure whoever you mommy is loves you very much." Charlie smiled and hugged Clarion, they stayed in that embrace for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Milori finished his breakfast and headed out the room, he decided to search Springtime Square first, because that's where she always goes when she misses her mommy. He found her sitting in a tree, but there was something else that caught his eye. He walked closer and realized that it was a fairy! He almost couldn't believe it, could it be Clarion? He had to find out.<p>

"Clarion, is that you?" Both Charlie and Clarion looked down at the same time.

"Daddy, do you know who this fairy is? She's so nice." Clarion immediately stood up, she didn't want anyone to know that she was here. When she got up Charlie immediately started crying.

"Clarion, please don't go!" Milori said running forward, but Clarion disappeared into pixie dust...

**Author's note: I'm really sorry if I started it out sadly, but that's kinda the whole story. Please leave a review, if there is one before the second chapter gets posted, then I'm making chapter 2 an extra long one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I find this chapter to be very sweet and loving chapter. I almost cried, literally when I wrote this. I really hope you like it to :)**

**Heyy, I'm glad you are liking this story so far, thank you so much for being the first to review. I know it probably didn't show up yet, but I can get access to all the reviews in my email, so thank you once again and hope you like chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Clarion appeared back into her palace, the last image that was formed in her mind was how Milori ran up to her with tears and Charlie screaming her head off. How could she have just left like that, she broke her family's heart.

She sank into her couch as she continued to weep and cry.

* * *

><p>"Charlie sweetie, please stop crying." Milori said after getting her off of the tree.<p>

"Who was that?" Milori almost let go of her due to her sudden mood, her voice was horrible and loud and very demanding.

"I don't know Charlie, now let's get you to dance class or you'll be late!" Milori tried once again to pull her off of that tree.

"NO!" Charlie screamed and held on tighter to the tree.

"Fine, have it your way." He let go of Charlie and walked into the Winter Woods. He couldn't help but to think that why would Clarion come back all of a sudden, then leave so quickly when she saw me. How much me missed her, it looked like she grew younger these years.

* * *

><p>Clarion got up from her couch and decided to let this whole experience fade away as she continued to do her royal duties...<p>

1 year later...

Charlie jumped on Milori's bed that woke him up immediately. "Daddy wake up, time for the changing of the season!"

"Oh aren't we excited!" Milori said waking up, "Now why don't you go take a bath quickly okay?" Charlie nodded and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Milori layed back down and closed his eyes. He had peace for a few moments before Charlie ruined it again. He eventually gave in and got dressed, then he took her to the warm seasons where every fairy has gathered to change winter to spring.

Milori gave Charlie to Mary and after saying his words to the fairies, they set off. Milori watched as they flew out of their sight, then he went back to the ministers.

"Alright Charlie, run along and go play now!" Milori said then he grabbed Mary's wrist and pulled her aside.

"Mary, I don't know how I can keep up with this anymore."

"Keep up what?"

"Clarion being gone, I didn't do anything to make her run away from Pixie Hollow. Charlie hasn't stopped asking about her mommy every single day, and it's driving me crazy!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Mary asked

"I don't know, help me stop Charlie from asking anymore questions!"

"Well it's not her fault that she wants her mommy."

"I know, but everyday for 8 years, and probably all the years to come as well!" Milori sighed and walked away, "Where are you Clarion, Charlie needs you so desperately." He said into the sky.

* * *

><p>Clarion knew she had to go back, even though she may be very tired, but it's all worth it. Milori's been doing it for such a long time and he's fine. But the one problem is that Charlie won't remember her.<p>

So she decided to pay a visit to Milori first, at night.

* * *

><p>It was night time, and Milori gave Charlie to Mary tonight, he was so sick of her now. All she would do is ask her where her mommy is, or she would just ignore everything he says until he answers her. Just as he changed into his PJ's, three orbs of light appeared in front of him and they clashed together forming a fairy. Once the light died down, Milori realized that the fairy was Clarion.<p>

He dropped everything he was holding and opened his arms. Clarion ran into them crying with all her might, Milori only hugged her tighter. They continued hugging and crying for a few minutes before Milori pulled apart.

"Clarion, you're back!" Milori said caressing her cheek.

"Yes Milori, I'm really back!" Clarion breathed deeply

"Why did you suddenly leave?" Milori asked

"I realized that being a mother and running a kingdom would be too hard, and I wasn't ready to be a mother honestly. I was being very selfish, but now that I'm back, I'm not sure that Charlie will believe that I'm her mother, have you told her?" Clarion asked

"No, but she talks about you all the time."

"Where is she anyways?"

"I dropped her off at Mary's house, she was being a fuss again."

"Can we go get her?"

"Of course we can, I think you'll surprise Mary to." Milori kissed her cheek as they exited their room.

Clarion knocked on her room and it opened almost immediately, then it was followed by the loudest scream that probably woke all of Pixie Hollow up. The next thing Clarion was that she was in someone's arms.

"Hey Mary, nice to see you to." Clarion said hugging her back.

"Where were you?"

"It's a very long story, but that doesn't matter right? I'm back, but I'm still not really ready about Charlie."

"You'll be fine, now let's see the 8 year old little girl!" Mary led them inside and she woke up Charlie, who started screaming again. Clarion walked over and gently touched her arm, and that calmed her down instantly. She opened her eyes and sat up, that's when she realized that it was the same fairy that day 3 years ago.

"Hey Charlie, how are you?" Clarion said sitting next to her, then Milori and Mary walked outside of the house, they figured that they would need some time alone.

"Who are you, are you my mommy?" Charlie asked silently

"Yes sweetie, I am your mommy." Charlie smiled big and looked up at her.

"Really, where were you?" Charlie asked

"Mommy left because I wasn't really to be a mother, I thought that I would ruin everything. But mommy was just being selfish, and I realized that day when I first met you when you are 5, that I really should have never left you."

"Aw mommy!" Charlie grabbed onto her waist and bawled into her stomach.

"I finally found my mommy!" Charlie said through tears.

"And your mommy is never leaving you again, I promise." They continued hugging and they eventually broke apart and walked outside hand-in-hand. Milori was the first one to see them and he walked over, "So, how did it go?"

"Daddy, this is my mommy!" Charlie said bouncing up and down.

"Do you like her?" Milori asked

"Yes, now I feel complete." Milori thanked Mary and the royal family walked to the pixie dust tree and went into Clarion's bedroom. Clarion used her pixie dust to make a little bed for Charlie.

"Alright good night Charlie, I'll see you in the morning." They both kissed her and she instantly fell asleep smiling.

"Boy I've never seen her that happen ever since she was a little baby. She really is glad to have found her mommy didn't she?" Milori wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, and she'll never lose this mommy ever again." Then they went to bed together for the first time in 3 years...

**Author's note: Yep, Clarion and Milori are back together for the first time in 3 years, that's a very long time to be separated from your loved ones and family. You can tell that Charlie is very excited to have her long lost mommy back, she's even crying in her sleep, how cute.**

**Clarion understands why she's crying, so she cuddles with her daughter. Such a wonderful mother :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: In this chapter the plot starts, in around the ending, the plot begins. i'm hoping that you'll like it, I did spend a ton of time planning this story though :)**

**Heyy, thank you so much for your continuous support for me. To answer your question, the trouble will begin in chapter 6, I literally just finished writing that chapter. Actions will start leading in this chapter, some drama happens like in the first part, then more drama happens and you'll have to read to find out! But chapter 6 to answer your question, hopefully that helped :)**

**Caroltrivilini, obrigado!**

Chapter 3

_"Mommy help me!" Clarion immediately woke up and rushed outside, when she saw what was going on, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her precious daughter will being taken away by the largest hawk in all of Pixie Hollow._

_"NO!" Clarion screamed as she flew as quickly as she could to get to her Charlie, but when she got there, the hawk had already swallowed her daughter whole..._

Clarion woke up screaming, which also woke the rest of her family up as well.

"Clarion, are you alright?" Milori asked sitting up

"I'm fine, I just had a dream that Charlie got devoured by a hawk." Clarion glanced at Charlie, who was sleeping peacefully. Milori scooted closer to her and embraced her, "Clarion, you're okay and so is Charlie. Nothing is going to happen to her, I promise." Clarion smiled, then she gave him a quick kiss before going to bed.

About 3 hours later, Clarion woke up again due to Charlie crying. Clarion got off of her bed and walked to her bed, "Hey Charlie, what's the matter sweetie?" Clarion asked rubbing her back.

"Nothing mommy."

"Are you sure, you were crying."

"I just had a dream that I got eaten by a hawk." Clarion's eyes grew wide, how could they have had the same exact dream at almost the same time? Nothing like this has ever happened in Pixie Hollow before, it only happens when there is someone cursing you.

"It's alright Charlie, you're fine now right?"

"Yes mommy, can you sleep with me?" Charlie asked

"Of course I can, scoot over." Clarion climbed into her bed and soon fell asleep hoping that there would be no more dreams like that.

* * *

><p>Milori was the first to wake up the following morning, he was a bit surprised that Clarion left the bed without him knowing, but he just assumed that she missed her daughter too much.<p>

"Rise and shine my lovely princesses." He said waking up Clarion and Charlie.

"Good morning Charlie, can you go take a bath?"

"Yes I can mommy." And with that, Charlie ran into the bathroom.

"Milori, something really weird happened last night."

"What's that?" Milori asked sitting down onto the bed

"Charlie and I both have the same dream at the same time about how she got devoured by a hawk. Something like this is very rare, and it only happens when someone is cursing you."

"That's weird, well it could just be a coincidence."

"I hope so..."

"Well let's go down for some breakfast, I don't think that anyone knows that you are back yet."

"I like it that way a lot better though." They waited for Charlie to finish her bath and then they walked down to them dining room. All the ministers froze when they saw Clarion carrying Charlie, and Mary just sat there laughing.

"Oh my spring, Queen Clarion is back!" Sunflower said screaming her head off.

"Sunflower, it's so good to see you!" Clarion said putting Charlie onto her seat. They continued talking until the cooking-talents brought out the food, Emily dropped the whole platter of food when she saw Clarion.

"Well I'm going to get a lot of that today aren't I Charlie?" Clarion said touching her chin.

"I'm so sorry Queen Clarion, I'll clean it up right away." Emily said getting onto the floor.

"Don't worry about it Emily, watch this." Clarion lifted her hands and the food was gone immediately.

"Pretty skillful your highness."

"Thank you Emily." Emily went inside and brought out another platter of food, Clarion watched Charlie eat her waffles with her little hands. How could she have left such a cutie for three whole years and still able to survive?

After breakfast was over, the royal family decided to tell everyone that Clarion was back. Clarion told Viola to gather everyone to the pixie dust center and meet them there Once everyone was there, Clarion walked into the center and the talking stopped instantly, a few fairies fainted immediately and the others threw up. Clarion's eyes just went wide.

"Glad to see all of your reactions, well just to say, I came back last night. I made a really big mistake of leaving Pixie Hollow because I was afraid I wasn't ready to be a mother and a queen at the same time, i was being very selfish. After realizing what I did, I decided to come back and rule over all of you again." Once Clarion finished, everyone screamed and applauded.

Clarion then exited the center and took Charlie in her arms.

"Let's get some ice cream okay Charlie?" Clarion smiled

"Yes, vanilla pwease!" Charlie said in her baby accent, Clarion and Milori both laughed. Clarion then noticed Tinkerbell staring at them with some sort of depression in her eyes, "Milori, can you watch Charlie for a moment?"

"Sure." Clarion put Charlie down and walked to Tinkerbell, who started backing up. "Tinkerbell, is something wrong, you look very depressed." Clarion said standing in front of her.

"Terence broke up with me." Tinkerbell said right before she started crying, Clarion put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Tinkerbell sweetie, don't cry. I'm sure Terence was just mad so he used his anger on you instead, you should go and try talking to him."

"When I saw you and Lord Milori so happy together, it just made me miss him more than ever!"

"Tinkerbell, don't get upset, you have to find out why he broke up with you before you can make any conclusions okay?" Tinkerbell nodded and thanked her.

"If you need anything else dear, just come find me okay?" And with that, Clarion flew back to Milori.

"What was all of that about?" Milori asked trying to calm Charlie down from crying

"Terence broke up with Tinkerbell, and what's wrong with her?" Clarion asked looking at Charlie

"She doesn't have any patience was what I forgot to tell you."

"Alright Charlie dear, we're going to the ice cream palace right now okay?" And with that, Charlie immediately started smiling, "That's my girl." The family then started to walk to the ice cream palace.

Once they were done, they started to head home. "Milori, can you watch Charlie, I have to go talk to the ministers real fast okay?" Milori took Charlie and they started heading home. Clarion walked to the ministers.

"Hey Sunflower, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's going on?" Clarion pulled Sunflower aside.

"Charlie and I both had the same nightmare yesterday night at the same time, do you think someone could possibly be cursing Charlie or I?" Clarion asked

"If something like this happens, then probably, but who would want little Charlie to have nightmares?"

"That's what I'm worried about, they might have already found out that I've returned, but how?"

"It might have been just a coincidence, be aware of tonight okay, and tell me tomorrow."

"Yeah, it could have been just a coincidence, I'll be careful tonight, thanks Sunflower."

"Anytime Clarion." An with that, Sunflower left

Clarion started walking home and she picked up a meal for her family on the way home, once she got into the Ice Palace, she found Charlie crying again.

"Sweetie, look what mommy brought you!" Clarion picked out a small little sandwich for Charlie, but it still didn't calm her down. "Here Milori, your sandwich." She handed Milori his sandwich, "Why is Charlie crying for like the 8th time today?" Then it suddenly hit Clarion, the dream couldn't have been a coincidence, someone was torturing her little fairy!

**Author's note: The nightmare dreams that Charlie and Clarion have been having weren't a coincidence, someone was torturing them, but they are mainly targeting little Charlie. Who do you think did this, or would dare to?**

**Will Clarion find out soon, before Charlie gets tortured to death, or will she not find out who's doing it. Please tell me in your review about how this story is going so far, and how much you like it or hate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: In this chapter you will find out who is torturing Charlie, and soon Clarion! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story!**

Chapter 4

"Clarion, I honestly don't know why she's crying. She's been crying so much these days I don't know what's gotten into her." Milori sighed eating his sandwich.

"I know why." Clarion said sitting on the bed

"You do, how?"

"That dream, it wasn't just a coincidence, someone is torturing Charlie."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"She's my daughter, and I know babies don't cry for no reason, and you said you didn't do anything to her, so why else would she be crying?"

"But if they were torturing her, then why is she crying, and not in pain?"

"Milori, you're thinking of the physical torture, there is also a mental torture as well."

"Well how does that work?"

"Well you could easily torture someone by throwing fears into their brain, and whenever they see that fear, they get scared. Also you can make them have nightmares, it's a good thing that they are choosing to do the mental torture, it's a bit better than the physical kind."

"Then how do we stop this?"

"I have no clue, we would have to find out who did this first before we can do anything."

Clarion and Milori just sat there for a while before Clarion decided to do a little observation, "Look Milori, how Charlie's holding her head while screaming. I think they're making her head hurt."

"Or dizzy." Clarion walked over to Charlie and picked her up.

"Charlie, is your head hurting?" Charlie nodded slowly, Clarion put her hand to her head and pixie dust rushed into her head. Within seconds, Charlie stopped crying.

"Charlie can you tell me what was happening?" Clarion asked putting Charlie down

"Daddy and I just got home and my head started hurting, I don't know why." Clarion looked at Milori with wide eyes, "I told you Milori."

"I don't know what to say, but to keep Charlie with one of us at all times."

"And do a bit of observing around here, alright sweetie, time for bed, wake us up if you don't feel comfortable okay?"

"Okay mommy daddy." And with that, Charlie walked into the bathroom. Clarion and Milori changed into their night gowns and got into bed.

"You have to be careful, their next target it you, since you both had that nightmare." Milori said facing her.

"I know, but what is there to prepare for torture?"

"Don't say that Clarion, we'll go through this together okay?"

"Thank you Milori." Clarion gave him a peck and they soon fell asleep. In the middle of the night, Clarion and Milori were awoken by a sudden scream. Clarion got up and ran to Charlie's bed and found that her whole head was sweating, when she turned on the light, she discovered that her whole body was red and wet.

"Milori, come over her quickly!" Clarion yelled pulling the covers off of Charlie.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Milori looked at Clarion for an explanation.

"I've never seen anything like it before, let's just go wash her up, and she can sleep with us tonight." Clarion picked Charlie up and led her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Over in the dark mountain, Narchuk and his bodyguards surround Charlie's controlling system.<p>

"Great, I think Clarion and Milori have figure out the key to our success! Once I torture Charlie to death, then I'll aim for Clarion, and then Milori will be heartbroken and he will not have the heart to rule over Pixie Hollow anymore. And that leaves the throne to me, I'll be King Narchuk of Pixie Hollow!"

All of his bodyguards clapped and laughed along with him, they were very loyal to him because he inserted this chip into their brain that makes them listen to his commands.

"What should we do next to Charlie, how about we make Clarion and Charlie both torture at the same time, then Clarion won't have time to care for Charlie!" He rubbed his hands evilly and started planning what he would do.

* * *

><p>"Alright Charlie, you are all clean now. Hop into mommy and daddy's bed okay?" Clarion said putting Charlie in bed. Charlie climbed into the covers without saying anything, Clarion sensed that she was worn out to her limit, she's only a 3 three old after all!<p>

Clarion sighed and went to bed.

The next morning came quickly, Clarion and Milori were both very tired. They barely had any sleep last night due to Charlie's problems, or the night before! But they managed to pull themselves out of bed and ready to work.

"Milori, you can let Charlie sleep in today, I don't think you have to do anything right?" Clarion asked getting up

"I think so to, don't push yourself okay, I don't want you getting too tired."

"Oh don't worry, I'll be fine Milori." Clarion gave him a quick kiss before heading out towards the warm seasons. Today was the season change from spring to summer, once she got there, all the fairies were already waiting for her with all the preparations.

Clarion got in front of them and said her thank you and goodbye words before they headed off towards the mainland. Clarion caught Tinkerbell, "Tinkerbell, how are you and Terence going, did you talk to him yet?" Clarion asked Tinkerbell

"I did, like you said, he was just mad at something he was constructing and he used his anger on me because I was in his way, and now we're back together thanks to you!" Clarion smiled, "I'm glad you guys are back together, now you better hurry up and get going!" Tinkerbell thanked her one more time before flying off, then Clarion talked to the ministers about some stuff.

"Clarion!" Clarion turned around to see Milori, then she walked over quickly due to his nervous face.

"What's wrong, where's Charlie?" Clarion asked starting to panic

"She's in the infirmary, she started growing all these red dots they call chicken pox in the mainland."

"Oh those are horrible!" They quickly rushed to the infirmary and saw a bunch of nurses crowded around Charlie, at least she wasn't crying anymore Milori thought in his head. Clarion rushed to Charlie's bed, "Hey Charlie, how are you feeling dear?"

"I'm itchy everywhere, but they won't let me scratch it." Charlie pointed at all the nurses, Clarion just smiled

"Sweetie, they are correct, if you scratch them, then they will only become more itchy and you will start to cry again, you are recovering quickly, you are doing a very good job sweetie, mommy has to go, but daddy will stay here with you okay?" Clarion then disappeared into pixie dust, the nurses gave Charlie a shot so she would fall asleep so she wouldn't be itchy anymore.

Milori sat there watching Charlie sleep, and soon, he feel asleep as well due to all the nights of not being able to sleep well...

**Author's note: Yep, in this chapter you found out who was torturing Charlie, but they are targeting Clarion as well! What do you think so far, do you like it? Hopefully Charlie will recover soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Well some stuff happens in this chapter, I won't spoil it for you but i think that it is really good. There is some family romance in this chapter, so hope you like it :)**

**Caroltrivilini, thank you so much for the review, I'm not Portuguese, so I can only answer your questions in English. You will have to read and find out who is torturing Charlie and Clarion. But I'm so glad that you are loving the story, thank you so much!**

chapter 5

After talking to the ministers, Clarion walked back into the infirmary.

"Hey Milori." Clarion said walking in carrying a load of papers.

"Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine, just checking on Charlie, how's she doing?"

"The nurses gave her a shot to make her fall asleep so she wouldn't itch herself anymore."

"Oh that's very clever, well if you need me I'll be in my room doing some work okay?" And with that, Clarion walked away. Milori sighed, he loved it when she was so busy and formal around him. He looked at Charlie, who started to wake up.

"Hey Charlie, how are you feeling, are you still itchy?"

"No daddy, hey look, the dots are gone!" Milori laughed, he couldn't help it, her baby accent was so adorable.

"Do you want to go take a walk around Pixie Hollow?" Milori offered

"Okay, let's go daddy." Milori helped Charlie off of the bed and then they walked all around Pixie Hollow, watching fairies work on their talents and watching romantic and fighting scenes, Charlie covered her eyes on both of those :)

* * *

><p>Clarion finished the last of her royal paper duties and she filed them away, she decided to go make some dinner. Once she got there, she got out some noodles and started boiling them, once they were finished, she added some ingredients and salt to it and put them into bowls. Surprisingly, they came back just in time for dinner.<p>

"Look who's here just in time for some dinner." Clarion teased

"You cooked dinner and did all that work?" Milori asked

"Oh it was nothing Milori."

"Don't do that next time, it was a load of papers, and now you just cooked dinner!" Charlie was in her baby seat waiting for her food.

"I'm okay Milori, but next time I'll be careful okay?"

"That's better." Milori helped Clarion bring the bowls to the table and Charlie stuck her hand into the bowl of hot soup immediately. She pulled her hand out and it was all red, then she started holding her hand and crying again.

"Oh Charlie, it's okay, just a little burn, nothing to worry about." Milori said, he took her little hand and blew some cold wind onto it and it became normal colored again.

"Alright Charlie, watch yourself young lady." Clarion said, "I don't want anymore of this nonsense." But she knew that this wasn't her fault, it was the person who was torturing her's fault. She sighed and continued to eat, once they were done, they went up to Clarion's bedroom.

"Milori, can you wash Charlie up, I'm really tired." Clarion said undressing herself

"Okay, you get some rest dear." Milori then gave Charlie directions and she went to do them. Clarion climbed into her bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

_"Mommy, don't leave me again!" Charlie's voice was ringing throughout Pixie Hollow. Clarion started crying as she was forced onto the balloon she came from back to the place she stayed for 3 years._

_"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will come back!"_

_"I know you won't mommy, don't lie to me!" Milori tried desperately to calm Charlie down, but it was no use, she even bit him!_

_"Charlie, you know better than to bight your daddy, apologize to him right now!" Those were Clarion's last words before she couldn't see any of them anymore, she leaned against the balloon crying, she just got separated from her family again._

Clarion woke up with tears on her face, "I would never leave her." She whispered to herself, then she looked at Milori. She layed back down and put an arm on his chest, she could never leave this man, ever.

Well that woke him up for good, "Clarion, what's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Milori, I just had another nightmare, one where I got separated from you and Charlie!" Milori sat up and embraced her tightly.

"Clarion, we have to find out who is doing this to you and Charlie soon, before they really start to affect you. Don't think about it anymore okay, it's just a dream." Milori lightly kissed the top of her head and they went back to sleep, Clarion stayed awake for the rest of the night afraid that she might encounter an even scarier nightmare...

It was finally morning and Clarion had just fallen asleep, but she got woken up because Milori jumped off of the bed. "Milori, I'm trying to sleep here, calm it over there!" Clarion said roughly pulling the covers over her head, Milori thought, "Oh no, this can't be happening to her to!"

He picked up Charlie and dressed her, he checked her and found that she was all normal, so he didn't sweat it. "Clarion, come on, it's time to go to work." Milori said handing Charlie her favorite doll. Clarion yelled for him to go away, and he did.

After about 2 hours, Clarion just felt like she was even more tired! "That person must be getting on me as well." Clarion muttered, then she pulled herself up but right when she put her feet on the ground, then she immediately fell to the ground, her legs were too weak to hold herself up. She called for Dana, a serving talent to go get Milori.

Once Milori arrived, he rushed to Clarion seeing that she was laying on the floor. "Clarion, are you alright, why are you on the ground!"

"Milori, that person is after me as well, they've made me so tired I can't even stand up and use my own legs!"

"Clarion, just calm down right now, you'll be fine, I realized that you didn't really sleep enough, maybe that's why you can't stand straight." Milori said lifting her back onto the bed.

"Milori..." Clarion began, but was cut off.

"Clarion, just get some rest, I have a lot of stuff I need to do today okay? I'll be back as soon as I can, Dana will watch over you while I'm gone, contact the nurses if you feel worse okay?" Milori kissed Clarion on the forehead and gave Dana someone instructions, then he left.

* * *

><p>Milori just dropped Charlie off at dance and he went to go talk to the minister of winter, on his way, he noticed that all the fairies were quietly working on their talents. Milori walked over, "How is everything going?"<p>

"Not so well, a blizzard hit and destroyed everything." Periwinkle said sadly

"There was a blizzard, when?" Milori asked surprisingly

"Last night, none of us heard it though, but it was freezing though."

"How much damage did it cost you guys?" Milori asked

"It destroyed everything we were working on, and it spent us like 3 months getting all of that stuff ready."

"Don't worry Periwinkle, I'm sure that you'll find a way to fix this, I have to get going, call me if you need anything okay?" Periwinkle nodded and Milori walked away, blizzards don't just come naturally in Pixie Hollow, it must have been that same person who is torturing both Clarion and Charlie's fault. He sighed and called over all the guard fairies.

"Guard-talents, I need you to stand guard Pixie Hollow for a whole month, someone is torturing the queen and princess, and they recently just set a blizzard into Pixie Hollow, if you see anyone mysterious, notify me immediately." After saying that, Milori walked away knowing that he had done the right thing to protect his wife and child...

**Author's note: Well now the Narchuck is going after Clarion as well, he made her very weak and tired. Milori figured out that the blizzard was also created by him and he put guards everywhere, but that won't stop his magic will it? **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think will happen to Clarion and Charlie, and Pixie Hollow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I don't really have anything to say because whatever I say, I will literally spoil the whole chapter for you, and I don't want to do that. So just enjoy this chapter and leave a review at the end.**

**Caroltrivilini, thank you for leaving that review! I think you might be right, just keep reading and you'll find out:) I'm really glad that you are liking this story so far, thank you once again!**

Chapter 6

Clarion made herself a warm cup of hot chocolate and she threw in some marshmallows, she didn't care if she gained weight, but she had to do what was comfortable for her right now.

She started humming herself a song while she watched the fire crackle and drank her chocolate.

* * *

><p>Milori picked up Charlie from dancing class, "Hey Charlie, how was dance class?" Milori asked taking her little hand.<p>

"Not good, my head started hurting but then after I drank some water, it was all better." Milori sighed, it wasn't that person this time, it was just Charlie getting dehydrated.

"Sweetie, you need to drink more water next time so your head doesn't hurt again okay, did you tell your teacher?"

"Yes, and she told me to drink some water."

"That's very good, when we aren't around to help you, always tell an adult if you are feeling well alright?" Milori asked, and Charlie nodded her head.

"That's a good girl, now let's go see mommy now okay?"

"Yay!" Charlie ran ahead of Milori back to the Ice Palace.

* * *

><p>Clarion let go of her cup when the door suddenly opened, then she looked at the mess she made and knew that she would have a ton of cleaning up to do, she just sighed.<p>

"Mommy, I missed you!" Charlie said hugging Clarion, but Clarion didn't hug back and Milori was worried.

"So how are you feeling dear?" Milori asked placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm just really tired, and now I have a mess to clean up." Clarion said looking at the floor

"Don't you worry about that, I'll clean it up, and plus, I need the exercise!" Milori said hoping to cheer her up.

"Thanks Milori, I'm going to go to bed now, don't feel so good either." Clarion put her head over a basket and threw up, she's been getting a lot of mood changes lately, and definitely been throwing up a ton to. Clarion suddenly gasped, "Milori, I can't be...pregnant?" Milori's face went pale and he almost dropped everything he was holding, even Charlie stopped talking to herself.

"You're what?" Milori asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure, but I could be pregnant, all the barfing, and all the mood swings and the fainting."

"Wait, you fainted?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, and distract you from work."

"Oh Clarion, you're more important than my job, without you, I have no life anymore. You need to tell me if you aren't feeling fine next time okay?" Milori asked sitting down next to Clarion, "I promise I will Milori."

"Well we better get to bed, there's a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

During the middle of the night, Clarion was awoken by a sound, so she got off of bed and walked out of the ice palace. She found Narchuk, the king of the dark mountains waiting for her.

"Narchuk, what are you doing here?" Clarion asked surprised

"So...are you pregnant?"

"Why?"

"How is Charlie?"

"Again, why?"

"Haven't you noticed that Charlie has been getting sick and so have you."

"Yeah, someone is doing this to us, and I'm going to find out."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well first I'm...wait a minute, why do you care, and how do you know about this?"

"Oh sweetie, think about it, I'm the lord of the dark mountain, I can control anyone I want to."

"So you've been doing this, causing my only child in such pain?" Clarion said gritting her teeth.

"You've been my slave for 3 years, I felt so lonely."

"But why her?"

"She was the reason you left me."

"I'm married, remember?"

"You would have been mine, if it wasn't her."

"But I'm married, I would have never married you in anyways even if Charlie wasn't here. And now, I've realized how much I miss my family, and I'm never leaving them." Clarion said confidently

"Okay, you have two choices right now. Number one, come with me back to the dark mountain and Charlie won't be tortured again, without them knowing. Or number two, you stay here and continued get tortured until you agree, and poor little Charlie can't take it anymore can she?" Narchuk threatened her.

"Are you threatening me?" Clarion asked walking closer.

"I sure am, you only have a minute to decide."

"I don't need to decide, take me, I can't have Charlie suffer anymore. Yes she will be sad that I left, but at least she won't be in pain physically." Clarion said sadly

"Oh, such a wonderful mother you are dear, now let's get moving before it's sunrise." Narchuk grabbed her hand and they disappeared into pixie dust, Clarion never thought that he would need to leave without them knowing again, but she was wrong, she was forced to leave this time or else...they suffer.

* * *

><p>Milori woke up the following morning, he was a bit shocked that Clarion wasn't there beside him, he glanced at Charlie's bed and found out that she wasn't there either. Maybe she went to get some breakfast, so he laid back down into the bed.<p>

30 minutes later, he woke up and found that Clarion still wasn't there, he was getting a little worried now. He woke up Charlie and got her dressed up, "Alright Charlie, we're going to go eat some breakfast okay?" Milori said picking her up.

"Were's mommy?" Charlie asked rubbing her eyes and yawning

"Um...mommy is at work right now, she'll be back tonight okay?" Milori said as quickly as possible

"Okay, let's go eat breakfast then." Milori smiled and brought her to the winter woods diner, they ate pancakes and drank some orange juice. After that, Milori dropped Charlie off at dance class and he went to go see the ministers.

"Hey, have you seen Clarion today?" Milori asked joining the group.

"No, weren't you with her?" Sunflower asked dropping her pen.

"Well when I woke up this morning she was gone, I thought she went to get breakfast, but she is nowhere in sight." Milori said

"That's strange, you don't think she would have just...left again do you?" Sunflower said slowly biting her lip, Milori sighed, it totally could be true!

"I don't know, it could be true, but why, she seemed so happy with us and that she is back into our lives." Milori rubbed his forehead.

"Now Milori, don't get upset, we are only predicting, maybe she just needed some time alone, that's all and you'll see her again tonight am I right?" Sunflower asked, Milori smiled, "Thanks Sunflower, but could you guys keep an eye out for her just in case she's back or something?" They all smiled and nodded, Milori then went around Pixie Hollow to see what everyone was up to.

That's when he suddenly remembered about the blizzard in the winter woods, he called his owl and they flew over there as quickly as they could. Once he got there, he saw that it was still a mess, but it was a lot better than the day before.

"How are you guys coming along today?" Milori asked

"We're a lot better today, but the blizzard was pretty strong. Do you know where Queen Clarion is, I need to talk to her about something." Periwinkle asked Milori, he just sighed and bent down to get eye level with her.

"The truth is Periwinkle, she disappeared this morning and we couldn't find her anywhere, do me a favor and don't tell anyone okay?" Periwinkle gasped and dropped the leaf she was caring for, and it cracked on the frozen ground.

"She's gone again, but why, what happened?"

"I don't know, when I woke up I didn't see her beside me, so that's all I know!" Milori exclaimed

"She could't have left you again Lord Milori, I'll keep an eye out for her." Periwinkle said, Milori thanked her and continued walking around Pixie Hollow thinking of what he could have done to have made her left, but nothing came into his mind...

**Author's note: Narchuk threatened Clarion, but since she is such a wonderful mother she didn't have her Charlie suffer, so she decides to suffer herself. Isn't that so cute? You'll find out in the next chapter what happens to Clarion, I couldn't fit it all in here so yeah...**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, if I get 20 reviews by the next chapter, I'll make the following one extra long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: This chapter doesn't have too much cuteness in there, there are just a lot of real life things. It may sound plain and boring, but it's actually a really interesting chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Heyy: I think your question if Clarion is pregnant or not will probably be answered in this or the next chapter. Thanks for the review!**

**Caroltrivilini, Once again, thank you so much for the review:) Well here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

Clarion and Narchuk appeared in the dark mountain a few minutes later, Clarion shook his hand off immediately.

"Well Clarion, follow me and I'll show you to where your room is." Narchuk said, Clarion followed him into a room filled with a beautiful scenery. There was a rock that was held 5 feet above the still waters that lay below her. Clarion gasped, "You can't possible make me live here, on this rock?"

"Get on it." Clarion flew onto the rock and admired how beautiful the scenery was, there was a small waterfall behind her and others were just water, she was in like a small cave. Narchuk laughed evilly as he sent a stream of black dust towards the rock, within seconds, an invisible wall appeared around the rock.

"Why did you lock me in?" Clarion said, she touched the wall and her it shocked her hand, she yanked it back immediately.

"So you can rot in here, at least you protected your Charlie, but you'll be suffering now!" Narchuk laughed and closed the cave door. Clarion thought that he couldn't possibly be doing this, but she guessed that he was. She put a spell onto the wall that let her leave the rock for 1 hour each day. She decided to use a few minutes to try and break out of the cave.

She tried every spell she knew to break open the door, but she couldn't, his powers were far to strong for her to defeat. Suddenly, a voice came ringing across the cave, "Clarion, you are quite smart, knowing how to free yourself for 1 hour a day, but there is no spell on you that came break out of the cave. Stay in there for the rest of your life and your Charlie and Pixie Hollow will be protected."

Clarion stopped banging the door, she couldn't possibly let anyone hurt her Charlie. She just slowly flew back onto the rock and decided to say good night to herself.

* * *

><p>Milori picked up Charlie from dance class and they went straight home, "Daddy, where's mommy?" Charlie asked while walking home with her father.<p>

"Sweetie, I don't know..." Milori had nothing else to say in his mind

"I want mommy!" Charlie whined

"Let's just go home darling..." Then Charlie figured what was going on, so she started kicking Milori and screaming and crying. Milori sighed, she had figured it all out, he couldn't ever hide anything from this little fairy, she'll figure everything out.

"Charlie, come on, it's getting dark and we need to get home." Milori said

"I'm not going until mommy comes back!" Charlie sat on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Fine, then I'm going home." Milori started walking off and looked back, Charlie wasn't even looking at him. The only way to get her home was to carry her home, he slowly walked up to her and once he got close enough, he grabbed her and carried the screaming and kicking baby home.

* * *

><p>"Narchuk, I know you can hear me!" Clarion yelled in the rock area<p>

"What do you want?" A voice rang through the cave

"I need you to tell me if I'm pregnant or not!" Clarion yelled

"You are not pregnant, I just made you feel that way so I would worry you. Honestly, I may be evil, but I'm not going to make your pregnant, that would just be wasting my time." Then the sound disappeared, Clarion sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I'm not pregnant, or that would be 9 months of awful pain." Clarion muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Milori dumped Charlie onto her bed and he waited for her to calm down, but she continued crying, soon he began to shed a few tears himself. Charlie stopped crying when she saw Milori beginning to tear up, "Daddy, why are you crying to?"<p>

"I don't know where your mommy went sweetie, but I guess it is only you and me now." Milori said through tears, Charlie climbed onto her daddy's lap and hugged him tight.

"Daddy, don't cry." She buried her head into his chest and Milori put a hand on her back, he didn't know what he did to make her leave again this time.

"Charlie, we still have to live our lives okay, even without mommy." Milori said

"I know daddy, but I miss mommy so much, I loved having a mommy to play with."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure mommy didn't mean to leave." Milori gave Charlie a little kiss on the head, "Go to sleep dear and get some rest." Charlie crawled off of her dad and went to bed with tears leaking out of her eyes, she had lost her mommy again. This kind of torture was the most painful for her, worse than physical torture...

* * *

><p>Clarion laid on the rock crying, she missed her Charlie so much, how much she went through those 3 years like a Tomboy, and now she'll never see Clarion again. Clarion had to find a way out of her, not for her, but for Charlie...<p>

But Narchuk's powers were way to strong for her to handle.

10 years later...

Charlie and her friends were walking around Pixie Hollow, they just came out of the Pixie Hollow Mall each carrying a bunch of bags and a drink. "So Charlie, what are you doing now?" Misty asked her

"Well, I think I'm gonna write a new song, being a singer and pop sensations is not easy you know." Charlie was a famous singer in Pixie Hollow, the only one. They went to the Ice Palace and into Charlie's room, they threw their stuff onto the her bed and laid onto the floor.

"What should I sing about?" Charlie asked, she hasn't seen her mother for 10 years...

"How about one about your mother?" Misty suggested

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in 10 years, at least that's what my dad told me." Charlie said flicking her pen around, "Alright Misty, you win."

"How does this sound?" Charlie sang the song aloud after 1 hour:

Always, Always and Forever  
>Always, Always and Forever<p>

I'm sitting here  
>I'm thinking back to a time when I was young<br>My memory is clear as day  
>I'm listening to the dishes clink<br>You were downstairs  
>you would sing<br>songs of praise  
>And all the times we laughed with you<br>And all the times that you stayed true to us  
>Now we'll say<p>

I said I thank you  
>I'll always thank you<br>More than you would know  
>Than I could ever show<br>And I love you  
>I'll always love you<br>There's nothing I won't do  
>to say these words to you<br>That you're beautiful forever

Always, Always and forever

you were my mom, you were my dad  
>The only thing I ever had was you, it's true<br>And even when the times got hard you were there  
>To let us know that we'd get through<br>you showed me how to be a man  
>You taught me how to understand<br>the things people do  
>You showed me how to love my God<br>You taught me that not everyone  
>knows the truth<p>

And I thank you  
>I'll always thank you<br>More than you would know  
>Than I could ever show<br>And I love you  
>I'll always love you<br>There's nothing I won't do  
>to say these words to you<br>That you will live forever

Forever and ever  
>Forever and ever<p>

I said I thank you  
>I'll always thank you<br>More than you would know  
>Than I could ever show<br>And I love you  
>I'll always love you<br>There's nothing I won't do  
>to say these words to you<p>

That I thank you  
>Will always thank you<br>More than you would know  
>Than I could ever show<br>And I love you  
>I'll always love you<br>There's nothing I won't do  
>to say these words to you<p>

That you will live forever

"That was amazing!" Misty said clapping her hands, Charlie sighed...hoping that she will one day meet her mother.

**Author's note: Hopefully you liked that song Charlie sang, she doesn't really have any feelings for her mother because she hasn't seen her in 10 years, so I can't blame her. This shows how much Clarion is willing to suffer for Charlie, hopefully she will understand that soon.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. This chapter will be sad and happy, it's kind of weird, but hope you like it!**

**Thank you ScarletPuppy83 for your review! I think that in this chapter you will find out how Charlie reacts...to something/someone.**

Chapter 8

Clarion laid on her rock staring at the ceiling, she has laid there for 10 years without getting up. Narchuk never once visited her and she hasn't seen or heard anything but the ripples of the water beneath her.

She sighed, her Charlie was now 13 years old, hopefully her life was better than hers.

* * *

><p>"Alright Charlie, let's get some makeup done, you're on in 3 hours!" Misty screamed through the halls<p>

"Coming!" Charlie rushed into the Ice Palace carrying her bags of makeup, she threw it onto the bed.

"Alright Misty, let's get started!" Charlie sat down in a chair and Misty put her hair into a messy bun, they were very popular this year. She put powder onto her face and put on her mascara, "Do you want any eyeliner?" Misty asked her.

"No, it makes me look old." They both laughed and Misty continued to put makeup onto Charlie, after 30 minutes, she was prettier than the prettiest fairy in all of Pixie Hollow. "Alright now for the dresses!" Misty pulled out her closet and pulled out a shiny blue dress that was knee-high.

"Want this one?" Misty asked.

"I didn't know I had this one!" Charlie said, "And of course I want it!" Charlie put it on in the bathroom and slipped on a pair of blue flats. Misty brought her a pair of ear buds and a sparkling necklace.

"Are you ready girls?" Milori asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, we're coming out right now!" Charlie yelled, they opened the door and followed her dad into the back stage.

"Break a leg Charlie!" Misty called as Charlie ran into the stage and beginning to sing and rock up there. Milori smiled happily, how happy Clarion would be to see her right now. Once Charlie finished, Misty congratulated her with a hug. Ever since Clarion left, Milori was never able to cheer up again.

"Charlie you did such an amazing job!" Misty said walking back to her room.

"Thank you, you are such a wonderful makeup artist."

"Well I've been doing it on you for 3 years now!" They both laughed, "Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?" Misty asked.

"Of course, I'm starving right now!" They walked into a sandwich shop and they ordered tuna sandwiches, they began to eat and laugh at the same time.

* * *

><p>Milori sat in the Ice Palace, he couldn't do this anymore, he was growing older by the second because of thinking about Clarion, he loved her dearly too much, and he lost her for 10 whole years.<p>

He thought that Charlie was old enough now, and she had friends who care so much about her anyways, she didn't need him anymore. Milori stood up and walked to the pixie dust falls.

He said, "I wish that you will take me to the peace stand." And then, the pixie dust sucked him in...

* * *

><p>Milori appeared at the peace stand, there was only grass, this was a place where fairies and sparrow men came if they wanted some peace. Milori sat down on the ground and fell asleep...<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie called it a night, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow okay Misty?" Then Charlie walked into the Ice Palace.<p>

"Hey dad, I'm home!" There usually was an answer, but today, there was none. Charlie waited a while, then she searched the entire palace and she couldn't find her dad anywhere. "Dad, where are you?" Charlie began to panic, then she flew all around Pixie Hollow but didn't spot him. Tears began to leak out of her eyes, first her mom, and now here dad as well?

She flew to the ministers and asked if they saw her dad.

"Have you seen my dad?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, the last time I saw him was at the pixie dust falls." Redleaf said

"Why was he there?"

"I don't know, but he was saying something and before I could get closer, the pixie dust sucked him in." Charlie gasped, "Then dad must have wished for a wish!" Charlie put her hands over her head, "Where would dad go?" She thought and thought, then she realized that he must have been missing mother, he never smiled at Charlie, but she had gotten used to her.

"Dad!" Charlie shouted, Sunflower got a hold of her and took her down to the floor.

"Charlie sweetie, calm yourself, you're gonna hurt yourself if you continue to be this sad!" Sunflower screamed

"What did I do to him?" Charlie said before fainting.

* * *

><p>2 years later...<p>

Milori stood up, he had put himself in a coma for 2 years so he would forget about Clarion. He decided to go back to Pixie Hollow, right when he stood up, he heard a terrible scream, it sounded like Clarion.

"Clarion!" Little did Milori know, he was only a few minutes from his wife...

* * *

><p>Charlie was now 15 years old, she had quit being a famous singer, she didn't have the energy and high-spirits anymore. She had locked herself in her room for 2 whole years as well...no one had seen her, she didn't even know what was going on outside of her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Milori ran and ran until he saw the Dark Mountain, "So this must be where Clarion is, but why here?" He silently walked in realized how big this mountain was, he jumped when someone grabbed him and made him pass out.<p>

Clarion was making water ripples outside of the rock using her hour of free time when the cave door suddenly opened, she was excited at first, but her smile soon faded when she saw Milori.

"Milori, what did you do to him?" Clarion yelled shooting pixie dust at the guards which knocked them out completely, she took this chance and held onto Milori's hand and disappeared into pixie dust...

* * *

><p>They appeared back in Pixie Hollow in Clarion's room, she laid him onto the bed.<p>

"Milori, wake up!" Milori woke up soon and was shocked.

"Clarion, why did you leave?" He asked hugging onto her.

"Milori, I never left, I was threatened to leave. Narchuk said that if I didn't leave, then he would continue to making Charlie's life miserable, and I couldn't watch her suffer." Clarion said

"So you gave yourself in for 12 years, do you know how painful those years were for me? I put myself in a two year coma in the peace stand." Clarion's jaw dropped, "A two year coma, why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to think about you, I didn't know what I did before I knew the truth, so that was the best way for me to forget everything for a while."

"Oh Milori..." Clarion put her hands on his cheeks and hugged him, "Sweetie, you didn't need to do that."

"You were the only fairy I loved, and then you disappeared..." They continued sweet talk for a few more minutes before Clarion decided to go see her 15 year old daughter. They eventually found her in her room, they opened the door and Charlie looked up from her couch.

"Hey sweetie." Milori said, Charlie's eyes widened

"Dad, where were you!" she said running up to hug him, she didn't let go for a long time until she saw a fairy standing behind her.

"Dad, who's that?" She said pointing to the fairy, he smiled

"Charlie, this is your mother...Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow." Charlie didn't have a reaction really, because she didn't even know her.

"Oh...hello." Clarion's smile disappeared, she had expected at least a hug or a smile, but it looks like Charlie didn't want to see her. She had sacrificed 12 years of her life for this moment, she didn't think so...

"So how's your singing career going?" Milori asked

"I quit...I didn't feel like singing anymore ever since you left, there was just no more joy in my life anymore. I completely isolated myself in my room for 2 years."

"Why?" Milori said shocked

"I just didn't have the energy anymore." Then Charlie walked out of the room, she didn't even look at Clarion when exiting the door.

"Milori, I sacrificed 12 years of my life for this?" Clarion said in a tone no one dared to speak back to.

"Clarion, I'm sure she loves you, just give her some time. You are a stranger to her right now, she's never met you remember?" Clarion just became more furious now, he was talking for his daughter and against her. But she smiled and motioned for him to leave, once he did. Clarion locked the door and shut all the windows and sat on the bed crying her eyes out.

She wasted 12 years for Milori to talk against her, and for Charlie to give her the evil life. She's been through so much in that cave, no one would imagine else wise...

**Author's note: Clarion's been through so much in that cave, even I expected that Charlie would at least smile at her, but she acted as if she Clarion was ruining her life. Hopefully she'll realize how much Clarion's been through for her.**

**I thought about making Clarion kill herself at the end of the chapter, but then I thought that would ruin the whole story, so there goes that fact. Please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Here is how Clarion reacts to how Charlie and Milori don't want her back, secrets are revealed in this chapter and lies are told. Will Charlie survive them, and if so how? Read to find out!**

**Lim Nicole, the song in Chapter 7 is called "Thank You Mom" by Good Charlotte. Thank you so much for the review, glad you are enjoying the story :)**

**Caroltrivilini, thank you for the review! You will find out what happens to Clarion in the cave in this chapter, also yea, she was forced to leave her family by the evil Narchuk. Thank you for the suggestion, I will consider it. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 9

Clarion sat up from the bed, she couldn't believe Charlie didn't want her here. Well Clarion can't blame her, she doesn't know how much Clarion has been through for her, and she hadn't seen Clarion for such a long time, it really wasn't her fault.

Clarion got up and washed her face and went outside, the first thing she saw was fairies rushing to the warm side. "What is going on?" That's when Clarion heard some very loud music in the warm side, and she remembered that Charlie was a famous singer...

She disappeared and appeared in the warm side, then she saw that they had built a new stadium probably for Charlie. She walked backstage and saw Charlie getting ready, she stood there quietly and watched her for a while.

"Princess Charlie, time for stage time!" The director shouted, Charlie hugged Misty and flew onstage leaving a trail of green pixie dust. Clarion's eyes grew side, she'd never seen green pixie dust before. She quickly ran to the pixie dust room and searched up green pixie dust, here's what she found:

_When any fairy or sparrow man, especially the princess, releases a trail of green pixie dust when she flies, she is releasing what we call love. This may be confusing, but she has too much anger and confusion in her body at the same time that she has no room for love, so she is releasing the last bit of her love that's in her body. This can be very dangerous because soon she will have released all the love her body can make and for the rest of her life, she will have no more love in her bloodline._

Clarion dropped the book, no more love in her body, that's horrible! She has to tell Charlie to stop flying around and there must be some way to regain all the love she's wasted, she searched in the book, but there is no cure. And the fact that Charlie isolated herself for 2 years in her room was another possibility that caused this sickness.

Clarion slowly walked back to backstage and when she was there, Charlie just finished singing and ran back stage. She froze when she saw Clarion, then she took Misty and went outside to sign autographs, Milori then walked to her.

"Hey Clarion." Milori said

"Charlie is in danger." Clarion began

"Clarion, Charlie is not in danger, yes signing autographs can be dangerous, but she's been signing it for 3 years now."

"Would you stop defending her?"

"I'm not defending her, I'm just telling you the truth, and so what if I did defend my own daughter that I raised for 13 years?" That left Clarion speechless, she couldn't argue with the truth, he's right, why can't he defend his own daughter against a stranger?

"Have it that way, but remember this, I already warned you." Then Clarion went back to her own room, she decided to go back now, no one here welcomed her back, not even Milori, and she was dumb enough to marry such a sparrow man. Clarion looked at Charlie one more time before doing what she was thinking; joining the dark side...

* * *

><p>Charlie just finished signing autographs when Milori walked out, "Hey dad!"<p>

"Hey sweetie, are you done signing autographs?" Milori asked

"Yeah, but can I ask you something in private?" Milori nodded knowing that she would ask about Clarion, she dragged him aside and began.

"Dad, are you sure that was my mother?"

"Charlie, I know who I married!"

"Then why didn't you show her how much you missed her?" Charlie asked

"I haven't seen her for 10 years, I can't just run up to her and..."

"And what?"

"Why do you care?"

"Don't you care about your wife?" Charlie asked in a tone

"Of course I..."

"If you really did care about her then you would have shown it to her, I heard everything backstage, you thought that I didn't hear anything because I was in a loud group, but my ear is very sharp. It can hear from miles away, I thank you for defending me, but that's no way to talk to her like that." Charlie finished her choking words to her father and left.

"Come on Misty, it's time to give him some serious thinking time. Let's go find my mother." Charlie led Misty off to the pixie dust tree...

* * *

><p>Clarion finished writing her note and left it on her bed knowing someone would find it and bring it to Milori and Charlie. Then she took a deep breath and disappeared into pixie dust and traveled back to the dark mountain to continue being alone, at least she didn't have to watch how much everyone hated her so much there.<p>

And she'll get some peace and love from all the flowers and plants she'd grown there.

* * *

><p>Charlie knocked on her door 3 times before opening it, "So this is what the queen's room looks like!" Charlie exclaimed<p>

"So much cleaner than yours." Misty teased getting a light punch from Charlie, "Oh shut up!" That's when she found a piece of paper on her bed, she picked it up and read:

Dear whoever finds this letter first,

I'm hoping that after you read this you'll give it to Milori. After sacrificing myself for 10 years, being alone sitting on a rock allowing only one hour a day for me to get up and stretch in the dark mountains, I finally broke out and this is what I get? I wasted 10 years of my life for Narchuk to stop torturing Charlie, and when I get back, I didn't even get a smile from her!

And then you started saying, "I'm not defending her, I'm just telling you the truth, and so what if I did defend my own daughter that I raised for 13 years?" And when I come back the first emotion you do to me is a frown, are you falling in love with another fairy? Don't say no, because I know you are. Don't show Charlie this letter, I don't want her to worry.

You won't find me anywhere, and I'm not going to tell you where I am right now. Take care of your daughter because you were the one who raised her, so goodbye Milori.

Clarion

Tears leaked out of Charlie's eyes and Misty, who had been reading over her shoulder, grabbed her a tissue.

"So my mom sacrificed herself for 10 lonely years for me, and dad's in love with another fairy." Charlie began to bawl, she kept the letter, for it was the only thing left of her mother.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, please don't hurt yourself and come back home!" Charlie screamed, she soon fell asleep on her mother's bed and so did Misty. Charlie couldn't believe she let down such a wonderful mother, if only her dad had told her...now she hated him more than anything in the world...

**Author's note: Yep, I kind of left it at a cliffhanger because I didn't really know what to write anymore. Charlie finds out why her mother left and hates her dad now, because it kind of was his fault because every time Charlie asked about her mother, he wouldn't answer. So she never knew what a great mother she had, and now she just lost her again.**

**In the next chapter you'll see what happens to Clarion...please leave a review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: In my opinion, I love this chapter, hope you will to. There is not that much drama but in the next chapter, there will be some drama, and tons of action for sure. You'll see what I mean once you're done reading this chapter.**

**Caroltrivilini, that was a very beautiful review, you really made me blush when you write every single one of your reviews, thank you so much for you suggestions and support, means the world to me :)**

**Heyy, thank you so much for your reviews, if you have any questions please do ask them, I want to make this story as clear as possible for all of you.**

Chapter 10

Clarion appeared in the dark mountains and sighed, knowing this was the best place for her. She walked back into the cave and flew back onto her rock, as soon as she landed, an alarm went off. Moments later, Narchuk appeared.

"Where were you, and how did you escape?" He asked angrily

"I escaped, but then I realized that no one wants me there, so I'm back here now for good. Somewhere I can live my life, I don't need love, I just need peace and quiet." Clarion said looking down at the rock, little did she know that Narchuk really loved her.

"Clarion, you are loved by so many."

"Yeah, but I don't need love anymore..."

"I can still give you love." Clarion looked up from her rock in wide eyes, "Thank you, but I'm married, they may not want me around, but I still can't cheat on him." Narchuk put a password in and he flew into the circle.

"Come on Clarion, you can marry me and we can rule this kingdom together!"

"Actually, I just came back here for some peace, not to become famous in another kingdom, but thanks for offering." Clarion closed her eyes and rested on the wall. Narchuk pulled out a bag and threw some dust on her, a while later, she was still the same on the outside, but on the inside, things were different...

* * *

><p>Charlie read the letter over and over again, she didn't know where her mother could have been.<p>

"Misty, put down that smoothie and get your butt over here!" Charlie scolded her

"Sorry, but free good food is the !" Misty said, Charlie gave her the cold glare and she put down her smoothie and ran to her.

"So how are we going to find your mom? And by the way, she's the prettiest fairy I've ever seen, even though I only glanced at her for less than a second."

"I don't know, but I think we should give this to." Charlie flew to the Ice Palace and found her dad reading a paper there.

"Dad, mom is gone but she left this note on her bed, do you know where should could have went?" Charlie asked handing him the paper.

"What, she left?" Milori exclaimed standing up.

"Well, isn't that what I literally just said, stay with us okay?" Charlie said annoyed.

"Read this." Milori read the note and he looked up with a pale face. "I didn't know what we were doing so wrong!" Milori exclaimed

"Dad, we need to find her, I need to apologize to her!"

"I think I know where she is, that's the last place I found her at." Milori then led the girls to the dark mountain...

* * *

><p>"Now Clarion, don't be alarmed, whenever you see Milori or anyone from Pixie Hollow they will pose as a threat to you." Narchuk said flying off the rock.<p>

"I know, thanks." The potion was already starting to work.

"Clarion, will you marry me and rule this kingdom with me?" Narchuk asked her

"I'm delighted to, you are my family now forever and always." Clarion took his hand and walked out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Milori just landed his owl in front of the mountains a few hours later with Charlie and Misty. "Alright everyone, you must be careful here, you never know what to expect." Milori warned them.<p>

"Alright, let's go in then." They silently walked in and there were a lot of fairies, Charlie caught one and asked what was going on after changing into one of them.

"Haven't you heard, Narchuk's found a bride!" The fairy exclaimed and Charlie looked at her dad with wide eyes.

"Dad, did you just hear that?" Charlie pointed her finger at the fairy that just went away singing.

"It couldn't be Clarion, I know..." They all hoped that he was correct, but they never knew. They continued walking down the halls until they were in a large ballroom.

"Hey dad, I think that's Narchuk." Charlie said

"Excuse me, do you know where Clarion is?" Charlie asked a random sparrow man, from what she could tell, it seems that he liked her immediately.

"Follow me my lady." He took her hand and led her to the room where fairies were dressing her up in her wedding gown. Charlie motioned for Milori and Misty to wait out there while she went in. She thanked him and walked inside, her mouth immediately fell open.

"Mom, is that you?" Charlie couldn't believe her eyes, her mom was getting married again! Clarion turned around and gave a blank stare at Charlie.

"I'm so sorry mom about how i treated you, It just felt like I was meeting a stranger, but then I realized that you meant the world to me. Please don't marry Narchuk and come back to Pixie Hollow with us." The words mom and Pixie Hollow reminded Clarion that she was a threat to her, she threw down her bouquet and shot poisonous pixie dust towards her.

Charlie ducked just in time as Narchuk walked in, "Whoa my little angel, slow down there, what's going on in here?" Narchuk asked stepping over Charlie in his suit.

"My family is here, the threats." Clarion spoke

"Wait, threats? What did you do to her Narchuk?" Charlie gritted her teeth

"She told me how no one appreciated her back in Pixie Hollow and I guess she just poses you as a threat now!"

"No, you did something to her. I may have not grown up with her by my side, but I know enough to tell that she would never act like this under any circumstance." Charlie said confidently.

"How confident you are, well it's too late now, Clarion and I have a wedding to attend." Narchuk took Clarion's hand and they walked outside, but Charlie did get one more cold death stare from Clarion before she was out of eyesight.

* * *

><p>"Dad, Narchuk has done something to her that made her think that we will hurt her!" Charlie exclaimed opening the doors.<p>

"We don't have time to do that now, we need to stop the wedding!" Misty said, "And you still own me a smoothie."

"Misty, now's not the time for that nonsense! And you can have 1,000 smoothies if you help us now!" Charlie said

"When do I get them?" Misty asked slowly

"When we get mom to know us again, and when we got back to Pixie Hollow then you will drink all the smoothies you tummy can hold alright?"

"Alright, then that's a deal..." They shook hands and walked to the entrance of the wedding room door.

"Dad, you go back and bring some war-talents fairies as fast as you can okay?" Charlie said

"I'm not leaving you guys alone here."

"Dad, you're wasting time, who knows what's happening in there right now. You go and Misty and I will try and delay the wedding, we got this, don't you worry about this one bit okay?"

"Alright, I'll be the quickest I can be, stay safe." And with that, Milori took off on his owl and flew back to Pixie Hollow.

"Alright Misty, looks like it's just you and me now, are you ready?"

"Wait Charlie, we need a plan first!" Misty whispered something into her ear and she smiled knowing it was an awesome plan. They threw pixie dust onto themselves making Misty turn into Narchuk and Charlie turning into Clarion. They held hands and walked into the wedding room.

Everyone looked at them and gasped, "How can there be two couples?" One fairy shouted, Charlie looked at Misty and knew that their plan would work just fine.

**Author's note: So it turns out that Clarion has breathed in some poisonous pixie dust that makes Milori and Charlie seem like a threat to her. Charlie thinks fast and makes her move just in time to save her mother from having a second marriage. And yeah, I decided to add in the smoothie thing because I had to add some funny stuff in here right?**

**Please leave a review, I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: There will be a song in here performed by Charlie, the famous singer in Pixie Hollow. And something else happens at the end of the chapter, really hope you like it :)**

**Heyy: Would you stop making me go red in the face, I literally blush everytime I read your reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this story, well, here is the next chapter!**

**Lim Nicole: And yeah, this is a little like The Love Potion, hopefully you liked that story :)**

**Caroltrivilini: Thank you so much, well here is the next update!**

Chapter 11

Charlie whispered into Misty's ear, "This will be awkward once you kiss me."

"Okay, just because you're pretty, doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you, so forget it." Misty answered sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, after all, we all know that I am the real Narchuk." Narchuk said stepping forward, Charlie let go of Misty and stepped forward.

"No, I'm the real Narchuk, and this is the real Clarion." Everyone gasped not knowing what was going on.

"And I think you have my bride." Charlie said

"No, you have your own bride, this is mine!"

"Well give me back my mother then!" Charlie said totally confusing Narchuk. Charlie transformed herself and Misty back into themselves and she reached into Misty's purse and grabbed a bottle. She drew Clarion close to her with her pixie dust and she dumped the bottle on her. Clarion shook her head and looked at Charlie with no emotion. Charlie pushed Clarion to Misty and she disappeared with her.

"No, how dare you!" Narchuk gritted his teeth at her.

"No, the truth is, how dare you put a potion on my mother and force her to marry you?" Charlie said putting her hands on her hips

"She wasn't appreciated back with you guys, at least I'll care and love her!"

"Well just for your information, she's already married..."

"And for you information, you can get married more than once!"

"Tell the truth Narchuk, is that really why you took Clarion, or because you could marry into the throne and become king." Everyone gasped and looked at Narchuk.

"What are you talking about you foolish little girl, I'm already Lord Narchuk of the Dark Mountain."

"Or is that just your nickname?" Charlie said smiling

"We can do this all day if you want to, give me Clarion or you and Pixie Hollow will suffer." Narchuk threatened her

"As long as I'm alive, you will not dare to harm Pixie Hollow or anyone in it ever, and loose it Narchuk, you're never getting Clarion back."

"Alright, that's your choice." Narchuk trapped Charlie in a circle of blue sparkles.

"This is a fury sphere, the walls are made of pure anger and poison, you are to escape and the poison will go into your body." Narchuk then waved his hands and sent Charlie to the cave where her mother stayed for 10 lonely years...

* * *

><p>Misty appeared in Pixie Hollow with Clarion and found Milori waiting there for her.<p>

"What is going on Misty?" Clarion asked, Misty then explained the whole story about their plan and what Charlie is doing right now and how she was under a spell.

"So this whole time, why did you leave?" Misty asked

"Didn't you notice Charlie, it seemed like she didn't want me here, and Milori was..." She was cut off by Misty

"Queen Clarion, Charlie realized her mistake, after reading the letter you wrote, she realized that you sacrificed 10 years of your life for her safety, and she lost 3 pounds just on tears that night. And Lord Milori was willing to risk his life when Charlie gave him the note to go after you and get you back, they are really sorry my queen, Charlie really needs a mother in her life." Misty explained

"I know, I never could have blamed her anyways, she never knew who I was, and I expected her to know me immediately. Speaking of Charlie, where is she?" Misty's eyes widened, that's the part she never told Clarion about. How Charlie would end up never seeing them probably ever again.

"Well, long story short, she's dealing with Narchuk so I could have left with you."

"WHAT?" Clarion said

"Yeah, follow along, man you have the same problem as Lord Milori." Misty said

"I need to go back."

"Don't you mean we?"

"I can't risk your life Misty, you've done already too much for me."

"Uh, you're the queen, I'm a fairy...let's see, you have to listen to me. Now to the dark mountain!" Clarion smiled, she was one of her favorite fairies, not only due to her amazing talents of making her laugh. They disappeared again and reappeared back in the dark mountain. Clarion led Misty to the cave but they were caught by Narchuk.

"Look who it is, Clarion." Narchuk said

"Where is Charlie?" Clarion asked

"Aw how cute, came back for your daughter who hates you."

"She doesn't hate me, and if you did anything to harm her, you're dead."

"Oh how bad, come with me or you'll all suffer."

"I don't think so." Clarion shoved Misty away just in time when Narchuk fired at them, Clarion ducked and the spell bust out of the mountain.

"So now you're trying to hurt me, did you really like me, or were you just using me?" Clarion said, she ducked once more as Narchuk shot at her.

"Misty, sweetie you need to go back for your safety. Do not argue with me, he can get pretty ugly when he wants something." Clarion bent down

"No I'm not leaving you!" Misty stood up and put her hands together, she created a circle around herself and began to sing, which totally confused both of them. What they didn't know was that whenever she sang, her music would go out of the circle and once it was strong enough, she would tear up the circle and the dust would burst onto whoever is standing in front of it.

Once she tore the circle apart, she sent Narchuk flying far away and they ran to the nearest cave.

"Wow Misty, where did you learn that one?" Clarion asked

"I don't know, I guess being a friend of a pop star really helps doesn't it?" She accidentally hit a button on the wall and a cave door opened up. Once it was fully opened, they could see Charlie inside. Clarion ran to her, but didn't touch it knowing that it was a fury sphere. She opened her mouth and drew some pixie dust out of her lungs and rubbed it onto the sphere.

Soon the sphere broke apart and she pulled Charlie out, the three of them then disappeared into pixie dust just before the cave door shut...

* * *

><p>They appeared in Pixie Hollow, "Charlie, the concert!" Misty screamed as they fell to the floor<p>

"Oh my gosh we have...30 minutes til it starts!" Charlie screamed, "Bye mom, we need to get ready!" They ran off to their rooms and went to get ready. Milori helped Clarion up, he pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Clarion, I'm so sorry about what happened, it's just been so long since we last met." Milori said

"Milori, I understand, it was my fault as well. I should have remembered that we haven't seen each other for 10 years, I just expected everything to be perfect so quickly." Clarion said, "But that's all in the past, let's just forget it and live our lives now." Milori smiled and kissed her.

"Now let's go get some good seats for the concert!" They walked off to the concert hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>The girls took 10 minutes for makeup and Charlie ended up in blue jeans with boots, a shiny top and her hair up in a pony tail. The ran to the pixie hollow stadium and got backstage. Just as she was about to go onstage, "Hey Charlie, can I talk to you for a second?" Charlie turned around and saw Michael, her crush.<p>

"Oh hey Michael, what's up?" She said biting her lip, that's when she remembered she had lipstick on.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, and after this, do you wanna hang out?"

"Oh my gosh I'd love to!" Charlie said, he smiled and walked off. Misty stepped on her foot and Charlie screamed, "What was that for?"

"Michael, the hottest guy in Pixie Hollow just asked you out, why aren't you screaming?" Misty yelled

"Because, I'm going to save it for the concert, I'm extra ready now!"

"Ready for what?" Clarion asked just walking in, Charlie was about to explain when the guy pulled her to get ready. "Misty, you tell them for me!" Charlie screamed as she was thrown onstage.

"Guess what, Michael just asked Charlie out, and she said yes!" Clarion looked at Milori, "Wow, our girl is growing up so fast." Misty continued screaming as she went into the crowds.

Charlie appeared on stage and sang:

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
>With a dream and my cardigan<br>Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),  
>Am I gonna fit in?<p>

Jumped in the cab,  
>Here I am for the first time<br>Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
>This is all so crazy<br>Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous,<br>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
>And a Jay-Z song was on<br>And a Jay-Z song was on  
>And a Jay-Z song was on<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>So I put my hands up<br>They're playing my song,  
>The butterflies fly away<br>I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
>Movin' my hips like yeah<br>I got my hands up,  
>They're playin' my song<br>I know I'm gonna be OK  
>Yeah, it's a party in the USA<br>Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
>Everybody's looking at me now<br>Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
>She gotta be from out of town."<p>

So hard with my girls not around me  
>It's definitely not a Nashville party<br>'Cause all I see are stilettos  
>I guess I never got the memo<p>

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
>And a Britney song was on<br>And a Britney song was on  
>And a Britney song was on<p>

_[Chorus]_

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
>Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)<br>Something stops me every time (every time)  
>The DJ plays my song and I feel alright<p>

Charlie finished her song and ran backstage where her parents greeted her, "Sweetie you did great!" Clarion said hugging her, "But there's one thing you have to know."

"What's that mom, make it quick, I have a date to go to!" Charlie squealed, now Clarion didn't have the heart to tell her.

"The thing is honey, you're not allowed to go on dates, you need to focus on your singing career and your princess career as well." Clarion said

"But my singing is amazing, and the princess thing...blah, nothing to worry about. Now I really need to go now mom, bye!" Charlie flew past her and when she got outside, she was not happy with what she saw...

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! I knew I had to place a cliffhanger in somewhere and sometime, and i though that this was like the perfect place ever! The song was Party in the USA by Hannah Montana AKA Miley Cyrus. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I wrote this chapter when I was really tired, I didn't want you guys to have to wait extra time, so I decided to go for it. I was really tired today so sorry if this isn't as good as you thought it might be...**

**Heyy: Thank you so much for your review, once again. It's not a problem at all, thank you so much for all your support and generous kindly words to me, they literally make m day:)**

**CarolTrivilini: Thank you for the suggestion, I will try to make a romantic chapter between Clarion and Milori soon. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 12

Charlie stared as Michael, the guy that just asked her out, was kissing a fairy with all his heart. She had seen that fairy somewhere, but couldn't quite remember. She stood there as his hands lowered to her behind and he deepened the kiss, Charlie couldn't take it anymore as she ran back into backstage. She ran straight to her mother, and hugged her tightly.

"Charlie, why are you crying, what's wrong?" Clarion asked bending down

"Michael, he's making out with another fairy." Charlie said through sobs

"Oh sweetie, don't worry about it, it's nothing to worry about. Let's talk about this at my room okay, where there's less fairies." Clarion then disappeared with Charlie into pixie dust.

* * *

><p>They appeared in Clarion's bedroom.<p>

"Charlie..."

"He just asked me out a few minutes ago and now he's already cheating on me, imagine what will happen if I actually start to date him!" Charlie screamed, Clarion got up and said, "Charlie, I've gotten older now these years, you're still a teenager..."

"What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm trying to tell you how much I regret leaving when you were a baby, all the fun times we could have had together."

"Mom, it doesn't matter, you're still my mom either way right?" Charlie asked lifting her head up

"I am, you were in my womb for 9 months, the moment I left you was the hardest you. Carrying you in me for 9 months, then going through labor for many hours, then finally giving birth to you is a journey I would never forget."

"What are you trying to say, I love having a mom, someone I can talk to about my famine problems." Charlie stood up

"No sweetheart, when I see fairies spending time with their babies, it makes me feel so...different."

"Mom, it doesn't matter how much time you spent with me."

"And now you're a teenager, so fast." Clarion started leaking out some tears, Charlie got up and hugged her around the waist.

"Mom, please don't cry, that's the last thing I need is for you to cry!" Clarion held onto her precious baby, knowing that Narchuk would be after her soon, and she would soon never see her again, she was keeping too many secrets.

"Charlie, there's something you should know. You realized that you hair is longer than the average fairy right?"

"Yes"

"Watch, when I sing this song, your hair will glow."

"My hair will glow?" Charlie asked amazed

"Yes, it is a power I gave you during birth to protect yourself when harm is on its way. I knew that I was going to leave you, so I had to find a way to protect you, the only reason no one dared to hurt you was because your hair caused a threat to all of them."

"That's so cool!"

"Don't ever cut your hair, because if you do, then I will die."

"How?"

"I connected your life to mine, whenever someone is about to hurt you, your hair would tell me you're in trouble and I would feel it in my body, then I would control your hair and save your life."

"It's a really good thing dad never let me cut my hair!"

"The song goes like this:

You are mine, forever

Open up your heart, and show me your love

I can never control you entirely, but I can control you someway somehow

Open up your heart, and let me in

Just show me someday someway somehow, and I'll figure

Make it adequate, make it painless, make so you feel comfortable

My dear, I won't be by your side forever, but you have a guard

Your...hair"

Charlie sniffed her running nose due to her mother's song. He honey brown hair started to glow, and when it did, a secret passage appeared. Both of them fell in a large screen appeared in front of them.

"Hello Princess Charlie, how may I help you today?" The voice said

"Actually it's me, Clarion and Charlie's beside me."

"Oh, long time no see, what brings you here?"

"I need you to show Charlie what you can do, every single power you have."

"Not a problem." The screen opened wider and showed Charlie the process of how much Clarion suffered through pregnancy, then labor, then birth. How happy she was to hold Charlie in her arms, then it showed how she decided to leave, but then she put this protection on Charlie just in case. And it showed a video of Clarion sitting on that rock for 10 years...being alone for 10...lonely...years.

"Mom, is this really what you went through...for me?" Charlie faced her mother

"You are my only daughter, and since I wasn't able to be with you during your childhood, I realized that I had to do something to protect you. Your my child, I love you more than anything in this world, even if I don't always show it." Charlie hugged her mother while tears leaked out of her eyes. Clarion pulled away and, "Sweetie I have to go, your dad says he needed to talk to me about something."

Clarion then disappeared into pixie dust leaving Charlie at the screen, but it was not long before there was a very, very loud scream...

* * *

><p>Clarion just appeared back in the stadium and found Milori waiting there for her, "Hey sweetie, you're back." Milori greeted her<p>

"Yeah, just showed Charlie something."

"Well Periwinkle said she needed to talk to you about something, it was I think it was before you left?"

"How do you still remember that long time thingy?"

"Because she just came to me yesterday." Milori said

"Oh, then it must be something pretty important then!" Clarion kissed him and flew away to the winter woods, and found Periwinkle making sleds.

"Hi Periwinkle, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Clarion said landing gently

"Oh yes, Tinkerbell and I...aren't sisters anymore..."

"What?" Clarion said snapping awake

"We aren't sisters anymore..."

"Why, what happened?"

"I was trying to protect her from a boy that I knew she couldn't trust, and then she got so mad at me that she literally said we are not sisters anymore just for that one guy."

"Oh Periwinkle, Tinkerbell probably was just mad, go talk to her."

"I don't know..."

"Just go do it, for me?"

"Alright, but what if it doesn't turn out well?"

"it will turn out great...trust me." Periwinkle smiled and flew off to her sister's house...

* * *

><p>Charlie screamed as the screen began sucking her into the machine, "Oh Charlie, you know you want to come join me in this lonely world for a very long time!"<p>

"No I don't, release me right now!" Charlie screamed grabbing onto the pole

"Then don't make me suck you in on full power!" And with that, Charlie was sucked into a world of fairies she had never seen before, there was this one fairy that creeped her out the most...

**Author's note: There's the end of this chapter, I don't have much to say honestly, just please leave a review or pm me if you have any questions or suggestions. I'm just so tired today, had a really hard time waking up today and getting to school, so sorry if this chapter wasn't the best.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Don't really know what to say about this chapter, but hope you like it! There isn't that much saddness in here except for that one part, but that's only for two fairies, enjoy :)**

**Caroltrivilini: Yes, it may be a little confusing because the screen/servant was supposed to protect her, but after working for Clarion all those years it became evil and wanted some revenge, so there goes that. Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean so much to me:)**

:Chapter 13

Charlie started crying when she saw Toby, her ex-boyfriend. How much she had loved him, then one day because he told her that she was a princess and he was just a common fairy, they couldn't go out anymore.

"Toby!" Charlie screamed causing Toby to look in her direction, Charlie ran into his awaiting arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Toby, what are you doing in here?"

"This thingy sucked me in."

"How long were you in here?"

"Ever since we broke up, there has been no way of escaping."

"There's really no exit?"

"I'm so sorry." Toby said hugging Charlie.

"I missed you so much Toby." Charlie said

"I missed you to, I was so dumb to break up with you, and how is you singing career going?"

"It's going great, getting more fans everyday!"

"That's great!" They continued small talk for the rest of the day...

* * *

><p>Clarion walked out of the winter woods and decided to go see Charlie, she went up to her room.<p>

"Charlie, are you in here?" Clarion asked, but she assumed that she had already left. She continued searching in Pixie Hollow but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Milori, have you seen Charlie?" Clarion asked landing

"No, why?"

"I think something has happened to her, I left her alone in that thingy and...oh my gosh!" Clarion immediately disappeared into pixie dust leaving Milori as confused as ever.

* * *

><p>Clarion appeared down in that screen machine thingy in her room, "Where is Charlie?" Clarion asked<p>

"Didn't she go out with you?"

"Where is she." Clarion asked slowly

"Somewhere..."

"Don't make me break you down." Clarion threatened, but knew that was a bad idea immediately

"If you break me down, you will break down both Toby and your precious daughter." The machine started laughing evilly

"I will literally do anything you want me to, just free Charlie and...whoever Toby is." Clarion begged

"I don't need anything from you, now that I have both of them, I will start to slowly torture them to death, have a seat and enjoy the show!" Clarion was immediately chained up in a chair, the machine showed her her Charlie.

"Are you ready Clarion?"

"No, you dare hurt her and you will pay!" Clarion began screaming as the machine got into action.

* * *

><p>Charlie was still talking to Toby when suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around them. They immediately stood up looking at each other in fear, "Toby, what is going on?"<p>

"The machine is doing this, they must want to destroy us...be careful and stay behind me." The fire was getting closer to them by the second, Charlie tried to fly but found out that her wings were glued together. She began screaming as the fire was only a few feet from her...

* * *

><p>"How about if I add some obedience to this show?" The machine said<p>

"Release them, now!"

"Have fun watching this."

* * *

><p>Charlie felt something being blow onto her face, then she heard the voice "walk into the fire." Charlie closed her eyes as she began walking into the fire, Toby turned around and went pale, "Charlie, what are you doing, come back here!" Charlie immediately stopped and walked back to Toby, who was getting confused.<p>

"What on earth were you walking into the fire for?" Toby screamed

"Someone is controlling me, if anyone gives me a command, I think I'll do it!" This was exactly what frightened Toby, they were in enough trouble, and the machine had to add in some more mess.

"Here is a knife, plung it through Toby and I'll stop the fire." The voice echoed in her mind, a knife appeared in Charlie's hands and tears began to leak out of her eyes as she walked to Toby slowly, he turned around and went pale again.

"Charlie, drop that knife!" But Charlie didn't, it seems like only the machine could give her commands now. Toby back up and was only inches from the fire if he backed up more, but Charlie was getting closer.

"Machine, I want you to hear this, I'll sacrifice myself, but only for Charlie. You will break this spell and the fire and take her out of this place, that's all I ask of you." Those were his last words before he jumped into the fire. Charlie immediately fell onto the floor and the knife disappeared, and so did all that fire, and so did Toby. Charlie witnessed everything, she just couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Toby, you're such a fool!" Charlie said as she appeared out of the machine still crying, Clarion was unchained as well. Clarion didn't wait another second before she completely wiped out that machine, "I made you so you could protect Charlie, not to destroy her. You knew what hurt her the most, but you still did it." Clarion said before shutting down the machine.

She put her hand on Charlie and they disappeared into thin air...

* * *

><p>They appeared in the lake in Springtime Square, "really, you had to drop me in a lake." Clarion muttered to herself. She got herself out but Charlie was still in the lake crying and holding onto one of the large rocks.<p>

"Charlie, sweetie I'm so sorry, I saw everything that happened in there." Clarion said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, Toby was the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I watched him die for me." Charlie said through sobs.

"Charlie, come on, get out, don't want you catching a cold." Clarion tried dragging her out, but it was no use. She waved her hands and pixie dust surrounded Charlie and lifted her out of the lake screaming. Clarion clasped her hands together and sent Charlie to the infirmary.

Clarion sighed, then decided to go see how the preparations were for summer.

* * *

><p>Charlie appeared on a bed in the infirmary and Milori walked in.<p>

"Oh hey Charlie, how have you been..." But her stopped after seeing her tear-stained

"What happened?" Milori asked sitting on the bed.

"I watched Toby die in front of me..."

"Oh Charlie..." he hugged her tightly, Charlie continued crying on his chest...

**Author's note: I know I kind of left it at a sad point, I'm still deciding how to finish this story, I definitely won't make it as long as my other story, which was 49 chapters long! I think about a few more chapters, so please leave a review to see if I should do a sequel or start a new story!**

**Thank you for all your support everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: I don't really know what to say for this chapter except for that there is one songs sung by Clarion, and it might be a bit sad, not a very big surprise right?**

**Caroltrivilini, Thank you for your reviews, thank you for all the support you have given me ever since this story started, here I say it again, thank you! **

**Silversufer, I will think about doing a sequel, thanks for the review:)**

Chapter 14

Clarion sat on her bed thinking to herself, ever since she came back to Pixie Hollow, it has been a disaster, or in other words, chaos. All she wanted was to see that her daughter was safe, but it has gone way too far, maybe it was time she left again. But this time, forever.

She stood up and looked outside of her window:

Staring out, depressed about  
>What words I have to plead<br>So torn apart

Shattered by impressions of  
>Confessions in defeat<br>My broken heart

Crying, desperate, fighting  
>Questions scared to let go<p>

We used to be so beautiful  
>But the days go by and<br>Things get better

I'm weary from the war  
>I'm losing half my soul<br>But the days go by and

Past the point of reasons  
>I just want you to believe<br>That it's not your fault

Cry your eyes to sleep  
>It's like a thousand rainy nights<br>Oh, drowning lows

Photographs, the close up, what we had  
>Come undone<p>

Where did it all go wrong?  
>The days go by and<br>Things get better

You hardened like a stone  
>To face the world alone<br>But the days go by and  
>Things get better<p>

Exhausted of apologies  
>In search of something comforting<br>But the days go by and  
>Things get better<p>

Brought out the best and worst in me  
>You gave your all unselfishly<br>But the days go by and

Oh, I could never replace  
>All the tenderest moments<br>They will always live right here  
>Inside me<p>

My love will forever hold a place  
>For you<br>That's why I'm so confused, yeah

Girl, we used to be so beautiful  
>But the days go by and<br>Things get better

I'm losing half my soul  
>To face the world alone<br>But the days go by and  
>Things get better<p>

We're not the type to just give up  
>But I know that it's what's best for us<br>The days go by and  
>Things get better<p>

We'll pass some crossing roads  
>Surviving on our own<br>But the days go by and...

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she finished, this would be the hardest thing she'll ever do, but now that she knew Charlie was safe with Milori, she didn't have to be here anymore. At the very least, if she left, then at least no one would torture her little Charlie anymore.

Clarion sighed and looked at her window once more before disappearing into pixie dust...

* * *

><p>Charlie stopped crying and got out of bed, "Dad, I'm gonna go talk to Misty now okay?" Charlie walked out of the infirmary. Milori sighed and got off of the bed, he decided to go talk to Clarion.<p>

"Hey Misty, you'll never believe what just happened." Charlie said approaching Misty

"Well I can tell that something bad happened because you're all tear-stained!" Misty said hugging Charlie

"I watched Toby die...he sacrificed himself for me." Charlie started crying again.

"What, and how, where did you see him?" Charlie explained everything starting with the secret machine all the way to how she ended up in the infirmary, Misty silently nodded knowing how horrible it was to see someone you dearly loved so much to die right in front of you.

"It's okay Charlie, its all in the past, we need to forget about it and move on, otherwise, we'll only hurt ourselves."

"Thanks Misty, but he was the only one I would love, I miss him so much already." Charlie cried into her shoulder...and Misty let her.

* * *

><p>Milori opened Clarion's door after knocking about 3 times, "Clarion, dear are you in here?" Milori asked opening the door. He looked around the room and couldn't find her anywhere, he then left the room and searched all over Pixie Hollow asking all the fairies and sparrow men he knew, but no one said that they saw her.<p>

Milori was getting worried, that's when he saw Charlie and Misty in Summer Glades.

"Charlie, have you seen your mother?" Milori asked approaching him.

"The last time I saw her was when she pulled me out of the lake and sent me to the infirmary, other than that, no." Charlie said, "Why, what's wrong?"

"I searched over Pixie Hollow and can't find her anywhere." Milori said nervously

"Maybe Queen Clarion had some royal duties to attend, give her some time, I know she'll come back." Misty suggested, Milori smiled.

"Thank you Misty, Charlie, we have to go eat dinner with the ministers, they're waiting." Milori said dragging Charlie to the pixie dust tree.

"Bye Misty, I'll see you tomorrow!" Charlie shouted through the air.

* * *

><p>They appeared in the dining room finding that the ministers weren't talking, they took their seats.<p>

"Hello ministers, is something wrong?" Milori noticed their silence.

"Something is wrong with each of our seasons." Sunflower said

"Like what?" Charlie asked

"In summer, the flowers won't open no matter how hard you try." Sunflower explained

"In winter, there is no snow!" Snowflake answered

"In spring, how do I explain this? All the animals are gone and we can't find any food!" Greenpollen said, the new minister of spring.

"And in fall, no nuts are harvesting, and all the animals are sound asleep!" Redleaf said, Charlie rubbed her chin thinking.

"Ministers, have any of you seen my mother?" Charlie asked standing up

"Oh yeah, where is she?" Sunflower said standing up

"Literally, that was my question." Charlie said. The serving-talents brought out the food. Charlie looked at all the food, she was starving, she hadn't eaten in like forever! She got a scoop of potatoes and spinach, with another scoop of macaroni and cheese. After she finished that, she got a full plate of spaghetti and drizzled it with sauce.

"Thank you guys, this is the yummiest food I've ever eaten!" Charlie said rubbing her full-stomach.

"You say that every time your highness!" The talents laughed and walked away.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now, see you guys in the morning!" Charlie said getting up and walking to her room in the pixie dust tree, and yes, she does have two rooms in each side.

Charlie climbed onto her bed and looked at the portrait of her and her mother when she was a baby, "Where are you mommy, where are you?" Charlie muttered as her eyelids shut and she fell into a deep slumber...

**Author's note: Clarion left again and Charlie literally just found out. Hopefully you are liking this story, I know I say this for every chapter, but please leave a review, they really do help me make this story better for both you and me.**

**Thank you so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: This chapter will be mainly about Charlie's big performance at the Never Land center where all the fairies and sparrow men of all the kingdoms of Never Land have gathered to see Charlie perform. How do you think she'll do, read on to find the answer!**

**YazmineXD: I'm so glad that you are still reading this story, I honestly thought you stopped a long time ago:) I will try to add in some more Milorian fluff but the main idea of the story is supposed to be a bit sad, that's why it's called the Distant Queen. There are definitely some funny and happy chapters in this story, so hopefully that answers your question.**

**Heyy: Thank you so much for your reviews, glad to hear that you like this story:)**

Chapter 15

Clarion appeared in the beach of the restless, it may sound really weird, but this beach is for fairies to stay if they want some peace. There is fresh water here and you can easily make a house here with all the necessities you may need to live on.

Clarion sat down on the sand and looked out into the waters, she took a deep breath and fell asleep...

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up in the middle of the night screaming, causing Milori to run into her room.<p>

"Charlie, what's the matter!?" Milori asked alerted

"I'm fine dad, it's just a nightmare." Charlie said going back to bed. Milori sighed, knowing it had something to do with Clarion. He walked back to his room and climbed into his bed, he looked at the spot where Clarion was supposed to be, but somehow, she was gone again. This time, Milori really didn't know what they did wrong...

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up early in the morning because she just couldn't sleep, she looked outside of the window and found Misty standing there with a wide grin on her face. She got out of bed and walked to open the door.<p>

"Charlie, we need to get ready!" Misty screamed

"Why?"

"Today is your biggest performance to all of the Never Land, all of the kingdoms will join together at the Never Land centre and hear you sing your newest song!"

"Oh yeah, that had to be today..." Charlie said

"Why are you so down today?" Misty asked

"My mom left last night...we don't know what we did." Charlie sighed

"Let's worry about that later, right now, you have a concert to get ready for in front of millions of fairies and sparrow men!" Misty said making Charlie smile.

"Then let's go get ready!" Charlie said running to Misty's house.

* * *

><p>Charlie pulled out a chair and sat down, Misty put Charlie's hair into a french braid and began on her face makeup. About 3 hours later, her makeup was all complete and she looked better than a star in heaven.<p>

Charlie stood up and faced the mirror, "Thank you so much Misty, for everything. This is it, my whole singing career is depending on this one performance."

"Hey, go out there and have fun, don't care what others think. Well, you have to care, but that's not the point. The point is to go out there and have the best time you'll ever have in your lifetime you understand?" Misty said

"Of course I do ma'am."

"Now don't you dare sass me young lady, give me a sorry."

"My beautiful lady highness Misty, I am very sorry for...um...what did I do wrong again?" Charlie asked confused

"Yeah what did you do wrong?" They both shrugged shoulders and laughed, Milori knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey...why do I always walk into the weirdest times of you two?" He asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know dad, I guess this just happens too much to us!" Charlie replied

"Well how is the preparation going for the concert?" He asked

"We are all ready, we just need to get there and rehearse one more time before show time."

"Alright, how are you gonna get there?"

"We have the limo, duh!" Charlie and Misty replied at the same time

"Oh alright, just be there with lots of time to spare okay, see you there!" Milori walked out of the room smiling.

"Alright Charlie, shall we?" Misty asked

"We shall my dear!" They linked arms and got into the limo...

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Never Land center and found that tons of fairies and sparrow men were shoving each other to buy better seats for the concert. Charlie had to wear a mask to disguise herself, because if anyone saw her, then she wouldn't look very good for the concert.<p>

"Come on Charlie, we need to get in!" They crammed into the stadium and took a deep breath, they found Milori already waiting for them.

"Hey, you guys are like 1 hour early!" Milori said, "Come on, you need to rehearse." He pushed the girls into the rehearsing room and once they were done, Charlie took a deep breath and walked backstage.

"Are you ready Charlie?" Misty asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course I am, this will boost my career up a major percentage." The directors pulled Charlie away from them and she appeared in pixie dust onstage, then pixie dust then shaped itself to form Charlie. The crowds instantly went bizarre and started running forward to the stage and screaming her name. Charlie waved her hands and couldn't believe how many fairies have gathered here today!

She did a few dance moves before starting her song:

Oh yeah  
>Come on<p>

You get the limo out front  
>Hottest styles, every shoe, every color<p>

Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
>It's really you but no one ever discovers<p>

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
>But on stage you're a star<p>

You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds<p>

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
>Hear your songs on the radio<br>Livin' two lives is a little weird  
>But school's cool cause nobody knows<p>

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
>But big time when you play your guitar<p>

You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both<br>You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
>You get your face in all the magazines<br>The best part is that you get to be who ever you wanna be

(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!  
>(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!<br>(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
>Would double as a superstar<p>

You get the best of both worlds  
>Chill it out, take it slow<br>Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
>Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds<p>

You get the best of both worlds  
>Without the shades and the hair<br>You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
>Mix it all together<br>Oh, yeah  
>It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds<p>

She finished singing and put her hands up, that's when her vision began to become blurry. "Oh no, I have to stay strong!" Charlie muttered to herself, the directors seemed to have noticed Charlie beginning to slow down and they rushed to let everyone know.

Charlie looked around the crowds, everyone suddenly became a blur and Clarion appeared in the middle of the crowds. "Mom?" Charlie asked still not moving, Clarion just smiled.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked, but she was getting tired.

"Charlie sweetie, I left you and Pixie Hollow because I thought you guys would get better along with me, all I wanted was to see that you are safe, I didn't mean to bring things to such a disaster, you won't ever hear from me again, but I will hear from you. Stay strong my dear, I will always love you, forever and always." Those were Clarion's last words before she completely disappeared.

"Mom!" Charlie wanted to run to her, but soon she saw the darkness...

**Author's note: I was honestly going to make her faint in the middle of the song, but then I decided to not ruin the moment for her and you readers. Hopefully I made the right decision. What do you think, did you like all the drama in the story?**

**And the Song is called Best of both worlds by Hannah Montana AKA Miley Cyrus, pretty popular song. I was just too lazy to search up another song, so I pulled in a suitable song for this performance and it turned out pretty well.**

**Please leave a review and rate this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: There is quite some drama in here, I added a little action scene in here which I think you guys will like. You will find out what happens to Charlie after her blackout in this chapter.**

**Caroltrivilini, I'm glad you like all that drama! Thank you for the review! XD**

**Heyy: Don't you worry, in the next few chapters there will be some family love and fluff, thanks for you reviews so much!**

Chapter 16

Charlie woke up seconds later still on the stage, when she got up, everyone was dead silent. "I'm so sorry Never Land, I just...had too much in my mind. Hopefully you liked that song." Charlie said

"Will you still sign autographs?" A voice from the crowd asked

"Yes, I will sign autographs, that's my only way of saying sorry to all of you out there, who witnessed a super star fainting on stage." Charlie waved goodbye and walked backstage, Milori immediately rushed to her.

"Sweetie, you froze on stage, what happened?"

"The better question is, why didn't you send any help to get me out of that stage!" Charlie shouted and every single director rushed up to her.

"Oh Charlie, you are okay." Charlie just rolled her eyes and walked outside with Misty by her side. Fairies and sparrow men immediately rushed up to her and almost knocked her over if it wasn't for her security's quick eye.

"Thank you Miranda." Charlie said to one of her security guards

"Not a problem my dear." Charlie signed autographs for the next 30 minutes, and she did take a few photos with some fairies. "Goodbye Never Land, I'll see you next time!" Charlie shouted with her own voice. Everyone clapped and cheered happily.

Charlie entered through the backstage and pulled Misty aside.

"Misty, I froze up there because everyone became a blur and my mom appeared in the middle of the crowds, she told me she left because we didn't need her anymore. And she told me a bunch of other really touching stuff and she said...she's never coming back." Little did Charlie know that Milori was listening to the whole conversation.

"So your mom...we're never going to see her again?" Misty asked softly, she couldn't imagine never seeing the queen again.

"That's what she told me." Charlie began to cry, and so did Misty. Milori got inside the limo and fell asleep trying to clear his mind of everything he just heard. Charlie got up and washed off all her makeup.

"Come on Misty, it's getting dark, we need to get going back to Pixie Hollow." Just as they were about to leave, they heard a terrible scream, which sounded a lot like Clarion's scream.

"Mom!" Charlie yelled and began to run despite Misty yelling for her to stop running, but she just couldn't stop running. She reached a dock shaped like a clock and froze causing Misty to bump into her.

"Misty, this was just like the place I had in my nightmare last night." Charlie said to Misty, "I have a feeling something is about to happen." Charlie stepped onto the first rock and she jumped off just in time before the rock got sucked into the deep waters.

"How are we ever going to get to that side?" Misty asked

"We jump quickly, and swim if we have to."

"Are you kidding me?" Misty said hoping she was, but she nodded her head.

"Come on Misty, you're a water talent, you aren't scared of water are you?" Charlie asked

"No, but for waters this deep, I kinda am."

"Oh Misty just suck it up." Charlie used her fast-flying talent to jump over all the rocks, but then she realized that Misty had no way of crossing. Once Charlie got safely to the other side, "Come on Misty, it's your turn!" She yelled

"There are no rocks for me to jump on!"

"I'll part the waters and you run across!" Charlie opened her arms and the water parted, Misty started to run across. Charlie looked up and saw a waterfall coming towards her.

"Misty, hurry up, waterfall coming my way!" Seconds later, the waterfall was pouring down on Charlie and she couldn't breathe, the water was so hard that it pushed her all the way to the ground. Charlie held her breath and hoped that Misty would run quicker.

"Charlie, I'm across, release your hands!" But Misty soon figured that she couldn't hear her, so she went into the waterfall and grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled her out. Charlie started coughing out water and took deep breaths.

"Misty, that is one of the easiest courses we'll go through finding my mother." Charlie said standing up.

"Well, you lead the way." Charlie and Misty continued walking into the jungle, it soon was nightfall, and the girls had no weapons to protect themselves against anything that could sneak onto them...

* * *

><p>Milori got off of the limo and walked to his Ice Palace, when he arrived, his guards came running to him. "Lord Milori, Princess Charlie and Misty are going after Queen Clarion, look!" They pulled a screen out of their bags and showed the girls traveling through the jungle.<p>

"How did you locate them?" Milori asked

"The tinker fairies built this new invention so we could track down people. Unfortunately, we cannot track down the queen or the lord, but we can track down the princess and other fairies and sparrow men."

"Is the anyway we could talk to them?" Milori asked

"If Princess Charlie had a radio we could, but they don't, so we can only watch."

"This is too dangerous, it's the middle of the night and they are alone in a jungle ever think about that? Send troops to get them back, no matter what they say, tell them it's my orders immediately." The guards nodded and got into their plane and flew off to find them.

Milori sighed and opened the door to his room, "Clarion, please come back, Charlie is so desperate for you she's willing to risk her life and Misty's life just to see you once more..." Milori sat down on his bed and stayed strong not to cry while waiting for any news about his daughter...and his wife.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Misty walked through the jungle silently when Misty suddenly stopped.<p>

"Charlie, I don't really have a good feeling about this..." Misty said nervously

"Oh Misty, don't you worry about anything, I got it covered!" Charlie said walking to her.

"Yeah, but we're girls in the middle of the night in a jungle, probably the worst one in the whole Never Land!"

"Don't worry, the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can relax right?" Charlie said making Misty smile, "Come on then, we're almost there." The girls continued walking when they heard a sound, both of them froze instantly.

Charlie looked around and saw tons of pairs of red eyes staring at them, she immediately knew that they were doomed. She quickly formed a bow and arrow in her hand and threw Misty a sword as the red-eyed monkeys attacked them. There were at least 50 of them, huge ones.

It's a good thing Charlie is skilled at this, she shot one monkey right after the other, but they were attacking her too quickly. She looked at Misty who was slaughtering the monkeys, Charlie looked forward and a monkey jumped on her pushing her back into the deep lake. Misty screamed as she ducked a monkey, "Charlie!"

Charlie was now underwater with the monkey on top of her, both of her hands were occupied trying to hold that monkey off of her. It was about a few more seconds when suddenly a light appeared over the water and something pulled the monkey off of her, then something reached in her pulled her out and threw her onto the ground gasping for air.

Misty ran to Charlie, "Charlie, oh my spring are you alright?"

"What happened?" Charlie said sitting up with the help of Misty, she looked around and saw Pixie Hollow guards all around them.

"Princess Charlie, Lord Milori has ordered us to come and get you and Misty." One of the guards said

"I'm not going back, but you can take Misty back. I need to find my mother, I lost her again. Do you know how hard this is already for me, it would be a lot easier if you would just leave!" Charlie stammered

"But the Lord has ordered us..."

"I will soon rule over you all, so my orders are that you take Misty back to Pixie Hollow and leave me alone." The guards sighed and walked towards Misty, "No, I'm not going, I need to stay here with Charlie!" She screamed raising her sword, the guards immediately backed off.

"Princess orders, can't take that away." Misty gave them an evil glare, "If you want Charlie to die that badly, then I'll go with you." Misty declared

Charlie was getting annoyed, "Guards, just take her away." They grabbed her and hopped back into their airplane and vanished, but they did leave Charlie a little bag. She opened it and found some rope, water, and some bread and cheese. Charlie sighed as she laid down onto the ground, she was too tired to eat anything, or do anything...she just wanted her mother right now.

**Author's note: Hopefully you liked that little scene of the monkey attack, I figured that I had to throw something interesting to read into the passage. Hopefully you all like it, right now Charlie just survived a monkey attack and almost drowning to death, thank goodness Milori sent the guards earlier.**

**They took Misty back under Charlie's orders, she just had to stay, this was her only chance to find her mother, and she was going to use it well. Over the next few chapters will be how Charlie finds her mother and the process she goes through, will be pretty intense just like The Hunger Games.**

**Please leave a review :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: This chapter is a lot like the Hunger Games, very intense, so hope you like it:) Something very sweet happens in this chapter, you'll have to find out where, so read on!**

**Heyy: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, this chapter will have some more Catching Fire fun. Thank you for all the help and support you've given me, I couldn't have gone this far without all your help and lovely reviews!**

**Caroltrivilini: I'm glad you like that chapter, this chapter will have some more Hunger Game stuff in it. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean the world to me:)**

**ScarletPuppy83, I thought your idea was great, I'll try to use it sometime in the story:) Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 17

Charlie woke up the next morning and pulled out a slice of cheese, she hated the kind of bread they packed her. Once she was done eating, she continued her walk across the largest jungle in the Never Land.

She picked some berries on the way and then she saw fog, "Why is there fog on a sunny day?" Charlie muttered to herself. She got closer and put a hand into the fog, she screamed as she yanked her hands away, poisonous white bubbles have appeared on her hand. She took off running and just not realized why no one ever ventured into this jungle.

She screamed as she slipped on the wet mud and fell down a deep hill, she fell straight into a puddle of mud. She wiped her face and looked at the fog that was coming towards her, she took a deep breath and went under the mud. She stayed down there for about 1 minutes before slowly rising back up to see that the fog was gone. She climbed out of the puddle and looked at her bag.

She dumped everything out and nothing was edible anymore, they were all covered in mud. Charlie continued walking up the hill , she was starving and had nothing to eat or drink, hopefully she wouldn't meet anymore actions on her journey...

* * *

><p>Misty ran to the Ice Palace as soon as they landed and she knocked on the door, Milori opened the door and stared at her in shock.<p>

"Lord Milori, your guards grabbed me because Charlie ordered them to, but she wouldn't come back with us!" Misty said panting

"She isn't with you guys?" Milori said alarmed

"Yeah, we tried, but she just wouldn't come. And by the way, we got attacked by monkeys..."

"Monkeys?!" Milori yelled putting his hands over his head.

"We need to go get her, and she has a concert tomorrow for Pixie Hollow!"

"Would you stop worrying about the concert for a second?" Milori said, they rushed inside and opened up his computer. They searched Charlie for a while before finding her walking in the jungle covered in mud, they looked closer and found that her right hand had white bubbles on them.

"My Charlie, your hand..." Milori said getting nervous

"That probably was recent, because nothing happened to us last night." Misty said looking at the computer

"We need to go get her!"

"It's okay Lord Milori, she's smart, you know how stubborn she can be, she wont' come back no matter how hard we try. Just let her go, she's smart, she'll be alright." Misty told Milori, who then sighed.

"You're right Misty, she's smart, she'll figure it all out." They sat back and continued to watch the screen...

* * *

><p>Clarion was walking along her beach when she found a bottle with something in it, she ran over and pulled out the piece of paper and read:<p>

Dear Clarion,

We are hoping that you get this, we miss you so much. Ever since you became queen of Pixie Hollow, we never saw you again. We heard that you recently left your family again and we thought you might come here, you need to go back and enjoy being a part of a family! Don't assume anything, because that's not the correct thing to do! Charlie is in the largest jungle right now searching for you and she got hurt so many times.

Leaving you was the hardest thing, I don't know how you can leave your family so easily, even if you know that they do better without you. You have some serious thinking to do Clarion, hopefully you'll make the right choice.

Queen and King of Never land, AKA, your parents

Clarion dropped the letter and sank to the ground crying, she missed her parents so dearly much, that's when realization hit her. This must be how Charlie feels about Clarion, so she packed all her stuff and flew back to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

><p>Clarion appeared in front of the Ice palace and opened the door finding Milori and Misty watching something on the computer.<p>

"Milori?" Clarion said softly, Milori immediately stood up and Misty left the palace knowing that was her cue to leave. Milori ran to Clarion and hugged her around the waist.

"Clarion, I forbid you to ever leave again." She caressed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips, "Milori, where's Charlie?" Milori then explained the whole story about how Charlie left to find her.

"I have to go get her!" Clarion exclaimed

"You can't go, it's too dangerous in there."

"If a 14 year old girl can do it, so can the queen of Pixie Hollow." Clarion hugged him once more and vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>Charlie stopped walking when she got to the top of the hill, her legs were too weak to continue and her stomach was growling harder than a lion. But she knew she had to continue, after walking a few more miles, she appeared to a body of water that had stones in the middle.<p>

She stepped onto a stone and it sank after a few seconds, in the middle of the waters were all the necessities you needed to survive for a whole year! Charlie just had to find a way to cross now, she opened up her last bag of pixie dust and formed a small little parachute. She got onto it and pressed the controls to go forward, she should have known that the supplies would not be that easy to get.

Because it started to rain knives and Charlie went pale, the knives were at least 10 inches long. She had at least a few more miles to go before she would reach the island. She was doing well dodging the first few, but then a knife sliced her parachute and Charlie was now hanging above vigorous waters that would swallow her within seconds. She threw some more pixie dust over her parachute and it mended itself.

The knives stopped, but then a swarm of bats appeared and it began to rain very hard. She screamed as the bats began to chew on her parachute, she could take it anymore so she dumped the whole bag of pixie dust onto the bats. Then she regretted her decision, because now she was totally out of pixie dust. She began to fly as fast as she could but her parachute broke.

She fell onto one of the stones, she quickly started hopping from stone to stone until the stones started moving. The stones started moving in a circle which made it harder for Charlie to jump onto them.

She decided to go for a swim, she jumped into the water and used her fast-flying talent to swim across the waters and reaching the island. She quickly ran for cover before it started to pour again. She sighed and looked at all the goodies in front of her. She went to grab a sandwich but it disappeared before it got to her mouth. Charlie stared in shock as all the other food began to disappear as well.

Now she had to find a way back to the other side, she could only go one more day at the max without any food or water.

* * *

><p>Clarion appeared in the jungle and used her coordinates to track down Charlie, it led her to the clock turner beach. Clarion stood there in shock not believing that her daughter would travel to such a dangerous place.<p>

"Charlie, where are you?" Clarion shouted using her loudest voice. Charlie looked up from her island and saw a fairy, she stood up and shouted back, "Who is this?"

"This is your mother, Clarion!" Clarion shouted happy to know that her daughter was okay.

"Mom, how can I get out of here?" Charlie shouted back with tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

"I'll send you something, just wait right there!" Clarion parted the waters and Charlie ran over to her mother crying.

"Mom, I thought I lost you!" Charlie said running into her mother's awaiting arms.

"Sweetie, mommy is never going away ever again!" They continued to hug for a while before Clarion disappeared with Charlie into pixie dust...

**Author's note: Okay, hopefully you liked these chapters because they were just like the Hunger Games and they were very intense! Clarion realized her mistake and is never going to leave them again no matter what happens. That might answer some of your questions about is Clarion ever going away again, well, not anymore!**

**Clarion and Charlie finally reunite and they make it last as long as possible. Charlie is starving and we'll see what happens in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: This chapter won't be that different from the others, if you are wondering when this story will cheer up, well, this story is called the distant queen for a reason. I will add some happy chapters occasionally but you should know that the end will definitely be amazing even if it seems horrible right now:)**

**Heyy: I have a surprise in this chapter just for you, I think you might get shocked for a moment because the thing you suggested in your review...well read ti find out!**

Chapter 18

The mother and daughter appeared on frost lake, suddenly, the ice below them cracked and they both fell in. The bad thing was that there was no one around them, not even a single fairy was there.

Clarion pulled herself out immediately since she was very experienced, but Charlie sank all the way down to the deep and dark lake floor, she was about to swim up when a seaweed wrapped around her legs, pixie dust couldn't even break the weeds. The longest she could hold her breath was for 2 minutes, and since she was half winter fairy, her hair turned white and her body turned pale.

Charlie suddenly though of an idea, she sang:

You are mine, forever

Open up your heart, and show me your love

I can never control you entirely, but I can control you someway somehow

Open up your heart, and let me in

Just show me someday someway somehow, and I'll figure

Make it adequate, make it painless, make so you feel comfortable

My dear, I won't be by your side forever, but you have a guard

Charlie has done it, she was completely out of oxygen. Her hair started to glow bright light and soon she passed out...

* * *

><p>Clarion fainted because she could not adapt to the freezing waters, a winter fairy named Spruce passed by and noticed there was a bright light shining in the lake, then he looked at Clarion and went pale.<p>

He took off his jacket and dove underwater, he swam to Charlie and bit the seaweed which released Charlie. He took Charlie in his arms and swam back above water, once he was up there, he threw Charlie onto the thin ice and climbed back out.

He quickly ran to Summer Glades to tell Milori about what happened.

* * *

><p>"Lord Milori!" Spruce yelled when he finally approached him.<p>

"Hey Spruce, can I help you?" Milori said looking at the soaking wet sparrow man. He then told Milori the entire story of how he found Clarion laying on the ice and how Charlie almost drowned to death, at least that's what he hoped...

Milori went pale as he began to run to Frost Lake, where he found his family laying there on the thin ice that was about to crack. "Spruce, you take Charlie to the infirmary and I'll take Clarion!" Milori shouted as he put Clarion on his owl, Spruce picked up Charlie and ran to the infirmary, it was a very good thing that she was very thin, because he was not very strong...

Once they appeared at the infirmary, the nurses also went pale knowing that none of them had a good chance of surviving this. They pushed Milori and Spruce out of the room and began to work on the royals.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Spruce, for everything." Milori said putting a hand on his shoulder<p>

"Oh it was nothing my Lord." Spruce said, Milori sighed, hoping they would survive.

They waited about 30 more minutes before the nurse brought them inside, well just Milori.

"Lord Milori, Queen Clarion is recovering, but there is this one thing we found out about her." Marla bit her lip as if she didn't know how to talk

"What did you find out about her?" Milori asked very concerned

"Well, she's um...pregnant." Milori froze and his whole body became pale, "Who is she pregnant with?" Milori asked softly

"That's what we're doing right now, they are checking her vitals and giving her exams, you'll know shortly." Marla explained

"Okay, how's Charlie?"

"She on the other hand, is not doing so well, even though she is part winter fairy, she was under the water for way too long of a time."

"What is the percentage she'll make it?" Milori asked

"Um...10 percent..." Marla said getting ready to tear up, Milori turned around and looked at the sky not knowing what to do. His wife was pregnant, and his daughter might not make it, both at the same time!

After about 10 more minutes, Marla came out with the results. "Lord Milori, we just finished the exams and it turns out that she is pregnant with your baby." Milori sighed in relief, but he couldn't remember the last time they...were together.

"How far is she in pregnancy?" Milori asked

"She's two months in, seven months to go." Marla said happily

"Thank you." And with that, Marla left Milori smiling to himself. They were going to have another child, and this time, he was sure to not let Clarion leave them ever again...

* * *

><p>Milori sat on Clarion's bed and looked at her rest peacefully, within moments, she woke up.<p>

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Milori asked gently

"I'm great." Clarion said weakly

"Marla did a test on you and they found out that you were two months pregnant." Clarion's eyes widened

"I'm...pregnant?" Tears of joy started coming out of her eyes. "How's Charlie doing?" Milori couldn't possibly break the news that she most likely wasn't going to make it, Clarion noticed his quietness.

"Sweetie, you can tell me right?"

"Um...they said Charlie only has 20% of living..." That was enough to make a pregnant woman faint, once she fainted, all the monitors went off beeping and the nurses rushed in and shoved Milori outside, again.

Milori walked in a few minutes later and Clarion looked at him sadly, he sat on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders, "Sweetie, Charlie will be alright, she's in good hands of nurses who have been training their whole lives for this." Milori comforted her

"I hope she'll make it, or I don't know what I'm going to do to myself." Clarion said, Milori just hugged her tighter.

Two days later...

Milori and Clarion paced back and forth around Charlie's bed, she still hasn't waken up and she was getting paler each day. Marla walked into the room exhausted, "Your highnesses, I hate to say this to you, but I don't think she's going to make it. It's been two days and she didn't show a single sign of waking up, and she's been getting paler now."

"No Marla, we can wait a few more days, she's still alive right?" Clarion asked

"Yes Queen Clarion, she's still alive, just very, very weak." Clarion sighed and looked at Milori, who looked at the ground

"Thank you Marla." Milori said with Marla leaving the room.

"Milori, I just can't let them shut her system down!" Clarion said

"I know, because I can't watch them do this either." Milori said putting an arm around her waist.

Another day has passed, and Charlie was deathly pale. Clarion knew that she should have shut her down a long time ago, but she just couldn't. "Queen Clarion, you have to make your choice right now, she is suffering right now, there's no way we can save her now." Marla said softly watching the queen's reaction

Clarion didn't say anything, she just shut her eyes and leaned onto Milori's shoulders for comfort. "Marla, you do what's right for her." Milori said patting Clarion's back, Marla looked at the other nurses who just came in.

"Then you guys might want to close your eyes for this part." Marla said. The nurses walked over to the cord that was keeping Charlie alive, and after a few seconds, they pulled it out. Charlie's heart monitor stopped and her hair became a lifeless brown, and she was paler than ever.

Clarion broke into a deep and dark cry and so did Milori, although he didn't cry as hardly as Clarion did. The nurses knew what they did hurt the lord and queen a lot, but they also couldn't watch the princess suffer any longer.

Clarion soon fainted onto the ground causing the nurses to cry even harder, Milori soon saw the blackness as well...

**Author's note: I know this wasn't the way you decided for me to end the chapter, but I didn't want to combine this chapter with another. Charlie is dead, but Clarion is two months pregnant with Milori's child, they're still going to end up with one child one way or the other.**

**Clarion and Milori both fainted at the end causing the nurses to go bizarre. Please leave a review and literally tell me anything you want, your feelings, suggestions, and how you think this story is going so far. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: There is a sad and happy part in this chapter, and there is also a surprise at the end! So read on and enjoy the story:)**

**Caroltrivilini: I really like your idea, but the baby is not a boy, it's a girl for future plans in the story. Thanks for you suggestions though, Clarion and Milori will definitely be spending more time together, I will make sure to add some fluff into every chapter from now on. Don't worry, the story will get better, I promise you:)**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they help so a lot!**

Chapter 19

Clarion woke up on the infirmary bed and looked at Charlie's bed, which was now empty. When she got up, her stomach started hurting really badly and she started screaming, which therefore, woke Milori up. He jumped out of bed even though he wasn't supposed to and he ran to Clarion's side.

"Clarion, what's wrong?!" Milori asked in alarm, then nurses rushed in and observed Clarion.

"My stomach, hurt badly!" The nurses lifted her shirt up and did a little exam and looked sadly at the royal couple. "Queen Clarion, your depression has already started affecting the baby, the baby's still okay, but it's starting to get mad at you." Clarion sighed in relief, but she didn't know how to get out of this depression knowing that her daughter died just today!

"How can I get out of depression when my daughter just died a few minutes ago?" Clarion stammered

"Calm down your highness, we didn't mean it like that. We are just telling you that you need to calm down, think about the little fairy in your womb." Marla left Clarion with that, she began to cry again.

"Clarion sweetie, she's right, think about our baby. Charlie is the past now, we need to move on." Milori comforted holding back his own tears.

7 months later...

Clarion was on the birth bed screaming her lungs out.

"One more your highness, just one more big push and she'll be out!" Marla screamed, Clarion pushed once more and Marla caught the tiny little fairy in her arms. She wrapped her up and cleaned up Clarion. She put the little bundle of joy in her arms and walked away.

"What should we name her?" Clarion asked Milori, who was standing next to her the whole time during birth.

"I'm fine with whatever name you want." Milori smiled

"How about...Mia." Clarion smiled looked at Mia, who's eyes were shut sleeping.

"I think that's a perfect name." They rested for the night and the next morning, Clarion had fully recovered, she was still just a bit tired.

"Alright wake up my little Mia, time to present you to Pixie Hollow!" Clarion picked up her little girl and bathed her, she had woken up many times last night to care for her so she was even more tired, but she thought it was all worth it.

The royal family walked out of the Ice Palace and into the Pixie Dust Falls, Milori was carrying Mia because Clarion was still trying to recover. The got to the middle of the falls and waited for everyone to gather there.

"Fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow, I want to thank you for coming to meet the new Princess Mia, who was born last night." Clarion got Mia into her arms and sent her flying around using pixie dust so everyone could get a good look. Suddenly, a fairy in the crowds shouted Clarion's name. Clarion gave Mia to Milori and flew over to her.

"Hello Charlotte, how may I help you?" Clarion said in a soothing voice, she noticed that she had been crying and she was still shaking

"What's wrong dear?" Clarion asked

"My friends and I did a bet and whoever lost had to hug the queen." Clarion smiled

"Well that's not hard is that? Where are you friends, I want them to see this hug." Charlotte motioned for all her laughing friends to come on over. Clarion noticed how they were all laughing evilly at her.

"Do you want to tell me why you are laughing so rudely at Charlotte?" Clarion said putting her hands to her hips and raising an eyebrow

"Nothing." They all said in unison

"Well here is the hug that she gets from the queen, and if you all thought that hugs from the queen are so hard to get, well then you are wrong." Clarion opened her arms and Charlotte put herself in them, she was a very small and shy fairy. Clarion let go and the other fairies immediately started talking, "Can I have a hug?"

"I want a hug!"

"I'll trade you a dollar for a hug!"

"I'll give you a hug back!"

"Oh just come here and give me a hug!"

Clarion smiled as she replied, "Sorry, but I'm only giving hugs to those who are worth my time, and hugs." Everyone shushed down and stared at the queen, she looked so nice, but now she was so straightforward!

Clarion said goodbye to Charlotte once more before flying back to Milori and walking away after dismissing the crowds.

"What was that all about?" Milori asked, Clarion then explained the whole story.

"Why would they bet to hug the queen?" Milori asked readjusting Mia

"I don't know..." Clarion shrugged her shoulders, she took Mia into her arms and cradled her. She couldn't imagine ever leaving this little fairy, she was everything to her. Milori put an arm around her waist and they walked to Clarion's room in the pixie dust tree. Right when they walked into the room, they heard all the ministers shouting, again.

"Ministers, what's the matter?" Clarion asked handing Mia to Milori.

"Everything in my season is going wrong, again!" Sunflower screamed, Clarion walked to the dining table slowly

"Could you describe it a little more, precise?" Clarion asked standing next to her chair

"Well, all the animals are gone, we don't have any food, and the painting can't be done to the flowers because all the fairies are too lazy to get up." Clarion thought to herself for a while, "What about the other seasons, are you guys all having the same problem?" The other ministers all nodded and Clarion walked outside noticing that all the fairies were gone.

"Um...Milori, where is everyone?" Clarion asked nervously biting her lip. Milori walked outside and widened his eyes, "I'm sure we saw them a few minutes ago." Clarion put her eyebrows together and walked back inside.

"Ministers, where is everyone?" Clarion asked putting her hand on the table

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Sunflower said

Clarion nodded her head and walked back outside, she searched all around Pixie Hollow and didn't find a single fairy. She was about to walk back to the dining room when the clouds suddenly darkened, and a stream of pink shimmering light appeared in front of her. Clarion crossed her arms and watched as the light started to form into a fairy.

"Oh Queen Clarion, your highness." The fairy said sarcastically and bowed.

"Don't play that kind of nonsense with me Ella." Clarion said annoyed

"So I can't pay a visit to my cousin?" Ella said frowning

"You can, but I would like to know why you're here." Clarion said slowly making eye contact with her

"Dear cousin, haven't you noticed that all you fairies are gone?" Ella said walking around Clarion

"I just noticed, where are they?" Clarion asked

"Well that's what I was going to ask you!" Ella said, Clarion got closer to her and gave her the death stare. Ella backed up, "Okay, no need to go there my dear cousin! I took them all away."

"What, why, where!?" Clarion said shocked

"I took them away and I knew you would go look for them, you would have to go through so many dangerous journeys in order to find them alive or dead! Then once you die, I'll rule over this kingdom, oh wait, I still need to get rid of Milori and the, what's her name again, oh yeah, Mia." Ella said smiling

"You will not touch a hair on Milori or Mia, and I won't go looking for them." Now it was Ella's turn to be surprised.

"But without these fairies, how will you rule the kingdom?" Clarion smiled

"Easy, once I have one new arrival, I can use the new spell I created to form as many of that talent as I want. So it would literally only take one month to form more than what I have right now, because there is one new arrival per week." Ella's smile turned into a frown

"Oh you may be smart now Clarion, but you'll regret it!" And with that, Ella disappeared back into her pink shimmering dust. Clarion acted cool on purpose, but she knew she would have to go on this journey to find her fellow fairies who are in danger because of her...

**Author's note: Well now I'm on winter break, so I'll be able to make the chapters longer and more interesting because I'll actually have time to plan each chapter. I wanted to end this story, but then I though why not make it better when I have the lots of time? **

**So the new chapters will be about how Clarion finds her fairies, please leave a review and tell me if you want Milori and Mia to come with Clarion or for them to stay at Pixie Hollow with the ministers, or should they come as well?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: There is a lot of drama in here because Clarion leaves in search of finding her fairies and sparrow men back. It was a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it:) Merry Christmas everyone!**

**ScarletPuppy83, Which one do you prefer, Mia Rose or Mia Katherine? I think Mia Katherine is a very nice name, thanks for the suggestion!**

Chapter 20

Clarion pulled Milori aside and told him everything that happened.

"No Clarion, just wait for a new arrival, I can't lose you again!" Milori exclaimed

"I don't want to go either, but being a queen, I have to put myself before my fairies always, that's what queens are for, not just running a kingdom, but also protecting everyone in it. I have to go, without them, there is no Pixie Hollow." Clarion said taking Mia into her arms, she smiled at her.

"Milori, watch Mia closely and I'll be back before you know it, with everyone." Clarion said

"Well I'm coming with you, the ministers will take care of Mia." Milori said

"No, my orders are that you stay here and watch over Pixie Hollow and Mia."

"What is there to watch over here, everyone is gone!" Milori said, Clarion sighed.

"Just take Mia, don't make this harder than it already is." Clarion gave Mia to Milori and Ella appeared.

"Are you ready cousin?" Ella said and Clarion nodded. She then shoved a map into Clarion's arms and whispered something in her ear, and vanished. Clarion opened the map and her eyes immediately went wide, she continued staring at the map, Ella obviously didn't want her to live.

"What is it Clarion?" Milori asked cradling little Mia, who started crying. Clarion rolled up the map and went over to Milori.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to handle this kind of drama, as the queen, we're trained to do stuff like this." She bent over and kissed Mia's forehead and she immediately stopped crying, then she took a long look at Milori and finally left. She knew there was a large percentage that she won't be coming back, alive.

She flew into the blue skies and opened up her map.

1) The red jungle

2) The Isolated Desert

3) The erupting volcano

4) The everlasting mountains

5) The deepest trench in the blue ocean in the north

6) The forest of deadly animals

Clarion then read the directions, there was a key in each of the places that would unlock her to her final destiny, Ella's castle where all the fairies are hidden and tortured. These are the 6 most dangerous places in all of Never Land, and Clarion assumed by now that Ella didn't want her to make it. Clarion took a deep breath and headed towards the red jungle.

It took Clarion 2 days just to get there, she had to make various stops so she could eat and rest. She landed in the jungle and sighed, at least she made it to the first spot. Now all she had to do was search for the key. She walked around the jungle and came to a very large pine tree. She'd never seen any of these before, so she threw a rock onto the tree and backed up.

The tree burst into flames and the entire jungle was lit on fire, fire surrounded Clarion and she only had a few feet from the fire. She knew panicking was not going to help, but she couldn't stop panicking. She opened her hands and made a bow and arrow. She attached the arrow with a very long rope and she shot the arrow onto the tallest tree in the jungle and she help onto the other end of the rope, which pulled her out of the fire ring just in time before the fire devoured the spot she was standing in.

Clarion held onto the tippy top of the tree to maintain her balance, she screamed as the fire was coming up the tree quickly. She tied herself to the tree as she inhaled and spit water down the bark of the tree immediately killing the fire. She sighed for a moment before dropping herself back onto the burnt down ground. Night time was approaching quickly, so Clarion set up her camp and looked around for something to eat.

But that's when she remembered that everything in the red jungle was poisonous. She sighed as she clutched her stomach from growling, she hadn't eaten in two whole days and she wasn't sure how much longer she could last for. She continued dreaming as she fell into a deep slumber.

Ella closed her screen, she turned around a faced her guards angrily. "How could she have literally survived that, no one can survive that trick!" She screamed kicking over the prettiest table in her castle. Then she took a walk down to the prison where every single fairy in Pixie hollow was kept.

"How is everyone doing?" Ella asked turning on the lights with an evil grin on her face.

"Horrible that you're here!" Tinkerbell shouted through the cells.

"I don't care, listen up fairies and sparrow men of Pixie Hollow. Your beloved queen, or my dear cousin, is coming to your rescue. But, she won't make it, because I'm going to make sure that she doesn't make it out of the red jungle!" And with that, Ella stomped out of the prison. Every fairy looked at each other in fright, she was going to hurt their queen.

"Guys, we need to do something, she's going to hurt Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell said

"We need to find a way out of here, but Ella's castle is the largest castle in all of Never Land!" Silvermist said

"It sure is, but I'm sure that there is a way we can get out." Misty said, everyone thought and thought.

"Does anyone have any more pixie dust?" Rosetta asked, Silvermist gave her the last pouch of hers. Everyone thought that she had some plan, but she ended up using the WHOLE pouch just to fix her hair into a ponytail. Everyone gritted their teeth at her as she handed Silvermist back the now empty pouch. Silvermist immediately fainted, "Oh dear, are you okay?" Rosetta asked her

"Rosetta, why did you use the pixie dust all on your hair, we thought you had some sort of plan!" Tinkerbell screamed, "And we're running out of time!" But she backed up as Rosetta turned into Ella, who started laughing.

"Well I'm sorry if I used the last of all your pixie dust on me, and for your information, there is no possible way out of this castle, it's simply too...guarded by too many guards." Ella said disappeared into pixie dust leaving all the fairies hovering over Silvermist.

Ella reappeared back in her room, she jumped into her bathtub while singing a song to herself. She got out and got onto her bed and opened up the screen and pulled up her laptop.

She began typing into the screen and the red jungle appeared, she scrolled to where Clarion was and thought to herself for a minute. Then she clicked on an icon and rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly knowing there would be now way for Clarion to survive this "magic".

Clarion woke up due to a sound she heard. She got up and turned around, she froze when she saw 10 black bears surrounding her. She remembered that you need to stay distant from these bears. She slowly formed a bow and arrow in her hand and wrapped a rope around the arrow, the bears are now closer to her than ever and could attack her any second.

She quickly raised the bow and shot the arrow up onto the tree and the rope pulled her up, but not quick enough to save her dress. The largest bear was the first one to attack her, he ended up pulling her dress off leaving Clarion in shorts and a tank-top. At least she was to safety now, she put her hands together and formed a large clear ball, then she sucked the bears in one by one. Then she threw the ball into the sky and it vanished.

She glided her hands across her body and formed jeans and a sweater, she figured she would overcome more obstacles and it wouldn't be too easy if she was in a dress. She then tied herself to the tree and shut her eyes, knowing that it would be the longest journey she would ever have...

Ella shut her laptop and screamed with all her might knowing that Clarion had just escaped another trap of hers. Her maids came running into her room, but was soon kicked out by Ella. She threw her laptop onto the ground and it crushed into tiny little pieces. The maids ran in and started cleaning it up, "You will get a new laptop immediately your highness Queen Ella of the largest castle in the Never Land."

It may sound weird, but Ella requires them to say all of that, it makes her feel very...special in a way." She stomped around her room spitting and barfing up all her anger towards Clarion. But then she thought, there is still a lot of time left, and she hid the key very well in the jungle that Clarion wouldn't possibly find it before she was killed in one of her traps...

**Author's note: There was definitely a lot of drama in here, it sure was a lot of fun writing all of this and I hope that you had a lot of fun reading it as well. Ella obviously thinks that Clarion is a dumb head, but she should know that she is the Queen of Pixie Hollow, and it is not easy to get into that position. So she's going to have to do a lot better than that to kill her.**

**Please leave a review and tell me how much you like this chapter, and please leave a rate out of 10!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Like I said before, there will be quite some drama in this chapter, but it's all good drama except when you get closer to the end. You'll find something very...not expected.**

**Caroltrivilini: When Mia is in the warm side, her hair is honey-brown with blue eyes just like Clarion. And when she's in the winter side, she has silvery white hair with blue eyes just like Milori. Mia and Milori cannot go with Clarion because Mia is still too young and Milori has to watch over Pixie Hollow, but thanks for the suggestion and review!**

**ScarletPuppy83: If you think the last chapter was too modern, then why don't you give me some suggestions and I'll sort it out your way? I'm sorry if you're not liking the chapters, but this is my story and I'll write it whichever way I want. If you are too picky, then I suggest you stop reading and move onto a different story. And Mia won't be having a middle name in this story.**

**YazmineXD: Thank you for your lovely review, I really like your one-shot, it was very cute. Don't worry about Charlie, remember that every story ends well:)**

Chapter 21

Milori woke Mia up and took her to the ministers, Pixie Hollow was all of a sudden very quiet ever since everyone was gone. Milori and Mia joined the ministers for breakfast, they were also very quiet.

"Lord Milori, how did you sleep? Hopefully better than us." Greenpollen said yawning

"I didn't sleep well, with a newborn and my wife gone, I don't think I'll ever sleep well." Milori said rubbing his face, everyone just sighed hoping Clarion would find everyone as soon as possible...

Clarion woke up the next morning and continued walking in the jungle, that's when she saw something sparkle in the cave. She walked closer and found that it was a key, the key was hidden deep inside the jungle, so Clarion carefully started walking inside.

She held her breath as the rock behind her vanished, that's when it hit her, she only had 3 seconds on each rock before it disappeared! She started jumping from rock to rock in a hurry as each rock behind her fell down. Just as she was about to reach the key, the roof of the cave started falling down, Clarion screamed as she ducked a 10 meter rock that almost crashed on top of her.

She reached out and grabbed the key, put her hands over her head as the rocks smashed on top of her, and then she saw the darkness...

Ella smiled as she released her hands from the screen, "Bring me my latte, with extra marshmallows!" Ella screamed as her maids ran in with her latte.

"Are you sure your highness, this kind of latte would not taste very good with marshmallows in it." They gave her the cup and ended up being spit on by Ella.

"Ewwwwwww, this is disgusting, give me a new one right away, the best in this castle. I'm going to celebrate the death of the queen!" The maids widened their eyes and slowly walked out of her room hanging their heads down.

Clarion slowly opened her eyes and found that she was trapped in the corner of the cave with a wall made of large boulders. She tried to push one, but just ended up falling herself onto the ground.

She put the key into her pocket and shoved her hands together, she threw lightening onto the boulders and it immediately crashed. Clarion then flew safely out of the cave, she hadn't been flying because she had to save some pixie dust, she knew she would need it later.

She pulled out of her map and read that she would have to go to the isolated desert next. She checked to make sure she still had the key and started walking towards the desert, which was hundreds of miles from here.

After a while of walking, Clarion got tired and just flew there

Ella spit her latte once again when her screen started beeping, she checked it and found out that Clarion got the key and is headed towards the Isolated Desert.

"Maybe a little storm will do the trick." Ella said evilly rubbing her hands.

Clarion was almost there when a huge storm hit, she flew around the raindrops but there were soon too many drops of rain that she got hit by one. She got smashed into the ground as she yelped in pain, her scream was loud enough to pry through the whole Never Land...

"Did you hear that?" Tinkerbell said

"It sounded like someone was screaming..." Then everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes knowing that was their queen getting hurt.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to break through now. I've been working on the sparkling lotus spell and I think it's time to use it now, everyone back away please." Silvermist said as she drew her hands together forming a sparkling lotus, she threw the lotus towards the walls and it crashed a large hole that could fit 100 fairies at a time.

"Everyone quickly, fly!"Silvermist said, everyone got out just in time as the guards came running in.

"Tinkerbell, use your new invention to track down where Queen Clarion is!" Silvermist said in one big breath, Tinkerbell quickly pulled out her screen and it said that Clarion got hit by a raindrop and is on the ground in pain, 3 miles from the Isolated desert.

Everyone quickly flew to her location, but it would be the longest journey they ever had...

Ella was taking a nap when her guards came running in, "Queen Ella, the prisoners broke a big hole in the wall and escaped!" Ella didn't react for a second, then she ripped apart her pillow and stormed down the the prison and found out that they were telling the truth this whole time...

"You idiots, you...ugh!" Ella blew a storm of poisonous dust towards them and they all fainted for who knows how long, then she stormed back to her room and tracked them down.

"You may be able to escape my walls of prison, but you won't be able to survive the traps that are coming in for you." Ella said smiling evilly.

3 days later...

Tinkerbell and her friends arrived at where Clarion was, the rest of the fairies had gone back to Pixie Hollow. So it was only Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn and Vidia. They all gasped at the scene of what they saw, their queen had tore one wing halfway.

"Tinkerbell, how much pixie dust do you have left?" Vidia screamed through the rain that had started

"Still have a pouch left."

"Make a hot-air balloon, and sail Queen Clarion back, hurry!" The friends quickly started to make a balloon and 30 minutes later, they put Clarion inside the balloon and set her off. The friends also got inside to steer the balloon. Vidia looked at her body, "Her wing has been broken for 3 days, and if a wing is broken on a queen, then she will fade."

"But her wing is only torn, she'll still survive, but she just won't be able to fly anymore." Tinkerbell said sadly, everyone put their heads down.

"Girls, make sure we have enough pixie dust to make it back to Pixie Hollow, then give me the rest of all your dust and I'll try to mend up her wing, I've learned a bit about this from the nurses just in case." The girls did as told and they made a whole bucked of pixie dust for Vidia, who then took a handful and started spreading it across Clarion's torn wing...

**Author's note: Well there is goes, Clarion's wing is torn, not broken. I promise you that this story won't be so sad anymore, I didn't want Clarion to die, because she's kind of the main character in this story, so only a little harm is done to her.**

**Pixie Hollow's fairies finally broke free from the prison, and thanks to Vidia's cleverness, she's able to stall Clarion's life!**

**Please leave a review:)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: There is again, a lot of drama in this chapter and probably from now on until the story ends. Really hope you like this chapter because it has extra drama in it, pretty fun drama though, it may be a bit sad like usual, but who knows!**

**ScarletPuppy83, you could have just PM me.**

**Heyy: I really don't know what I would do without you, your reviews melt my heart. And just remember that every story has a good ending, so don't worry about Charlie *wink. I know this is late, but Merry Christmas to you as well. Again, thank you so much for all your reviews and support, hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Chapter 22

Milori gave Mia to Sunflower and rushed outside when he heard movement of many, his smiled immediately faded when he didn't see Clarion. He asked a random fairy, "Where's your queen?"

"We escaped the prison by ourselves when we heard the queen's scream, then Tinkerbell and her friends went to go find her and bring her back. Don't worry Lord Milori, I know they'll come back with her soon." Milori thanked her and sighed.

"Tinkerbell, how much longer until we arrive?" Vidia said exhausted

"Only one more hour, you can do this Vidia!" Tinkerbell said

"I'm running out of pixie dust, and if I stop now, she'll wake up and be in pain! Can we have some more dust, that we can spare?" Vidia said through pants, the girls looked at each other nervously, they couldn't give up any more dust or they wouldn't make it back!

"Vidia, we can't lose any more pixie dust, or we can't make it home!" Tinkerbell said panicking

"Try to, she's desperate! See if you guys have any more pixie dust on you!"

"Vidia, without a speck of pixie dust on us we'll turn pale and eventually die! Pixie dust is like out blood, without it, we die!' Fawn said. Vidia looked nervously at Clarion, "I can't do this anymore..." And with that, Vidia fainted into Rosetta's arms.

"Tinkerbell, give me a cloth!" Tinkerbell threw her a cloth and she wiped all the sweat off of Vidia's face. They all looked at Clarion, who was still out cold, the tear on her wing had mended only by a few centimeters, and it still had quite a ways to go before it was completely fixed.

They stayed like this for another hour before they reached pixie hollow.

They landed the balloon in Springtime Square and found Milori waiting for them there. He jumped off of the tree and ran straight to the balloon, Tinkerbell opened the doors and Milori ran in.

His face went pale as he saw Clarion's wing torn up, then he looked at Vidia, who was also out cold. He didn't have time to ask any questions, he scooped Clarion up and ran to the infirmary.

All the nurses went pale as well, but they looked at the tear and realized that someone was trying to mend it up, so they knew exactly what to do. They ran and got a whole bucket full of pixie dust and started mending the wound, they knew they would probably faint after it, but they couldn't just watch their queen suffer.

Milori buried his face in his hands in the Ice palace next to Mia, he knew Clarion was going to be okay, but the fact that she is going through what he went through years ago really hurt him. Mia seemed to notice what was going on, so she crawled into Milori's lap and put her tiny arms around his waist. Milori smiled as he put his arms around her little waist.

They soon fell into a deep slumber, at least Clarion was home.

The nurses were exhausted after two hours of mending her wing, but it was all healed right not. Even though they were really worn out, they thought that it was totally worth it, their queen was safe and that's all that mattered to them.

5 years later...

Mia had grown into a very beautiful and clever little fairy. Her mind worked very quickly and no one could beat her in talking, and in fact, her cuteness just made her even more popular!

She made a friend named Jem, he was 2 years of age older than her and they hung out all the time.

"Jem, you better not cheat this time!" Mia shouted as she counted to 10, they were busy playing a game called Hide-and-Seek. She finished counting to 10 and she walked straight to the large boulder in Summer Glades and spotted Jem hiding behind it. She crept up behind him and scared the daylights out of him.

"Mia!" Jem screamed

"You suck at hiding did you happen to notice?" Mia asked teasingly

"You suck as well." Mia then crossed her arms and raised her little eyebrow at him, he then smiled and patted her head and ran off.

"Hey you come back here now!" Mia screamed, she ran straight into Clarion and Milori. Milori smiled as he picked the little trouble maker up.

"What are you up to again?" Milori teased

"Nothing daddy, let go of me, Jem is getting away!" She started squirming in his arms and he finally put her back onto the ground and she started running off.

"Don't forget to come to lunch in 30 minutes, cause I don't want to hunt you down again!" Milori shouted as they walked away, he put an arm around Clarion's waist and they continued their walk around Pixie Hollow.

"Jem, you big fat hen!" Mia screamed as she attacked him to the ground.

"Mia, get your butt off of me!" He threw Mia off of him, they both laughed.

They continued chasing each other around and soon it was lunch time and they ran into the dining room finding that their parents were already waiting for them. Mia took her chair next to Jem's and they looked at what was on their plates.

"Jem, do you wanna go see Ally perform at the concert?" Mia asked Jem, he smiled at her for a second, and Mia understood. Within a second, both of the children rushed off of their chairs and out of the dining room despite all the shouting from their parents.

"Mia, Jem!" Clarion shouted getting off her chair, Jem was her sister's son. She passed away a few months ago and he was sent to Pixie Hollow, ever since, she treated him as if he were her own child, which he kind of is.

Mia and Jem stayed the concert all the way until it was nightfall. Then they walked home, they were walking when they heard a noise and they froze.

"What was that Jem?" Mia asked terrified, Jem didn't hear anything.

"What're you talking about Mia, stop making things up with that little mind of yours." Mia got angry and stomped his foot, that's when the sound was heard again. Jem froze and so did Mia, "Did you hear that now?" Mia asked putting her hands to her hips.

"We need to get out of here right now." Just as they started walking, something grabbed Jem's collar of his shirt and yanked him back. Mia screamed as Jem was flung onto the ground.

"Mia, run Mia, run, run!" Jem screamed as he ducked a hit from the attacker. Mia was then pinned to the nearest tree, Jem bit the attacker's leg and they released Mia. The attacker brought a knife and twisted Jem's arm, and he immediately fainted after a snap was heard. Mia slowly started backing up as the attacker came nearer to her. She put her hands over her head as someone else grabbed the attacker's arm and dove the knife straight into their stomach.

They then went to Jem and carried him to the Pixie dust tree. Mia looked at the attacker, then she realized that the knife was in between their arms. She backed up as the attacked sat up on the ground and glared at her. That attacker slowly began to stand up with the knife in their hand dodged at Mia, but then she ran off further away from Pixie Hollow with the attacker right behind her...

**Author's note: Someone is after Mia, someone who hates the royal couple enough to hurt these children! Do you think the attacker will get to Mia, or who do you think the attacker even is! I'm still thinking about if I should have the attacker catch up to Mia or for someone to come rescue her.**

**Leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: This chapter has some cute mother and daughter bonding in it, I decided to add it in to make this story happier. Hopefully you'll like it, the next few chapters will be all family bonding, decided to twist the plot a bit and make it happier!**

**Heyy: Yes, I did update twice that day. I just couldn't wait, I just had to so you could read and find out what happens! Glad to hear that you are liking this story, and I'll try to update twice a day, enjoy:)**

**ScarletPuppy83: That's one imaginative brain you got there:)**

**YazmineXD: Thanks for the great review, hope you have a wonderful and safe trip:)**

Chapter 23

Clarion and Milori froze when they saw someone carry Jem inside the pixie dust tree. Milori ran forward and noticed that the person carrying Jem was Redleaf. "What happened?" Milori asked taking Jem from him, he saw that Jem had a black eye and it looked as if his left arm was broken because it was dangling and he had many bruises on his body.

"Redleaf, where's Mia?" Clarion took Jem as Milori ran out.

"Mia, Mia?" He began running all over Pixie Hollow but couldn't find her anywhere. Clarion rushed outside once she finished giving Redleaf directions on how to contact the nurses.

"Milori, where's Mia!" Clarion said as she flew into the air to get a better view of where her daughter might be.

Mia continued running, she looked behind her and noticed that her attacker was not very far from her. She was running out of breath for she had been running a very long time already. That's when she tripped over a root in the ground as her attacked flung on top of her, but her knife was thrown into a nearby lake.

Mia screamed as she dove a fist punch, she managed to throw the attacker off of her and she continued running. The attacked grabbed her and punched her in the face causing her to faint and fall down onto the ground. The attacker smiled as they walked closer to her, but then suddenly they were shocked by a bolt of lightening.

Clarion then sucked the attacker into a crystal ball, "I'll deal with you later." She said to the attacked who was in her crystal ball. She landed on the ground and looked at Mia, "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Clarion picked her up and flew back home.

Clarion laid Mia on her bed in her room next to Jem's as the nurses began examining their bodies. Clarion looked at Milori, who just entered the doorway.

"Milori, look at what I found." Clarion lead Milori to another room as she drew the attacker out of the crystal ball, she flung the mask off and gasped. Ella stood right before her and Milori.

"Ella, what in the world!" Clarion said lunging at her, but Milori held her back.

"Why would you have the heart to heart innocent little children!" Clarion yelled

"I couldn't get you, but I could get these wild litte b******" Clarion's eyes widened as she watched Ella call her children the B word. She got free from Milori's grip and walked closer to her.

"You gave Jem a broken arm and a black eye, and you gave Mia a punch in the face. What did they do to deserve such a punishment?" Clarion said

"Why do you care?" Ella then was about to disappear when someone suddenly stabbed her in the stomach, Clarion watched as her cousin fell to the ground bleeding to death. She looked up and saw that Redleaf was the one that put the knife in her stomach.

"I'm sorry your highness, but i couldn't just watch her threaten you and hurt your kids."

"Don't worry about it Redleaf, she should have died a way longer time ago." Clarion comforted him

"Thank you your highness." Redleaf then left the room, Milori looked at Clarion, who looked like she was going to cry. He walked over and embraced her tightly, "It's alright dear, our children are safe now." Milori comforted

"I just don't know why Ella would harm these children!" Clarion said putting her head onto his shoulder, Milori rubbed her back.

"It's all in the past now, let's go check on them." Clarion nodded as they went to the kid's rooms. They were all done with Jem and was now taking care of Mia, Clarion walked over and sat on Jem's bed.

"How is he, Marla?" Clarion asked

"He has a broken arm, pretty bad one, but he'll be okay. The rest are just a few minor bruises, everyone gets them so no worries. His arm will recover sooner than you think." Marla said happily. Clarion thanked her and kissed Jem on the forehead, then she walked outside with Milori.

"Clarion, how are you feeling?" Milori asked noticed her quietness

"I'm okay, the kids have been through so much today, both of them are consciousness right now, and as a mother, I feel like I could have watched them better..." She was cut off by Milori.

"Honey, you did everything you could already. You know Jem and Mia, they were little rebels, they won't listen to us, if they don't want to."

"You're right, but they were only still kids, and they've been attacked all because of me, because Ella hated me!" Milori stopped Clarion, "No one could ask for a better mother Clarion." Milori said

"And no one could ask for a better father." Milori leaned in to kiss her, but Clarion backed up.

"No Milori, I'm not really in the mood." And with that, Clarion walked away from in into the night. Milori sighed as he walked back into their rooms, Jem had waken up already.

"Jem, you're awake." Milori said sitting on his bed.

"Yeah, my head hurts though." Jem said, then he looked at his arm and began to tear up.

"Oh Jem, don't start crying, it's just a cast and your arm will be better before you know it okay?" Milori said smiling, Jem nodded before going back to sleep. Milori got up and walked over to Mia, who just woke up.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Milori asked, Mia rolled around on her bed.

"I'm fine, can I have mommy?" Mia asked

"I don't know where mommy is though." Milori said

"Can you go find her?" Milori nodded and walked outside, he didn't have to walk much more because he saw Clarion coming back. "Hey Clarion, Mia wants you."

"She's awake?" Clarion said running up the stairs. She opened Mia's door and found her laying in bed, she walked over and sat down. Mia crawled out of her covers and crawled into Clarion's lap.

"Hey Mia, how you feeling?" Clarion asked touching her hair.

"I'm scared..." Mia said, Clarion put her arms around her body and held her close.

"You're all safe now sweetie, mommy won't let anyone hurt you anymore, I promise." Clarion said holding her tightly, Mia snuggled closer to her mother and held her tighter. Clarion then put Mia under her covers once she fell asleep, and she walked out of the door.

**Author's note: So Jem and Mia are not hurt that badly, which is the good news. I decided to add in a little mother and daughter bond, just to make the story a little happier. I promise that the next few chapters won't have any more attacking in them, and they'll be family bonding. I'm sure you all are looking forward to that right?**

**As I always say, please leave a review:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: There will be a bit of Milorian fluff in the beginning of this chapter, I will continue to add some to each chapter, so don't you worry! There will be plenty more to come.**

**Heyy: Thanks for you question, your answer is that Redleaf thought he stabbed Ella, but he actually just put the knife in between her arms and he thought he stabbed her because it looked like he did. Hopefully that answers your question, thanks once again for the review!**

**I'm going to post 2 chapters today because I want to thank all of you for all your reviews and support! So hope you enjoy it:)**

Chapter 24

Clarion sat on her balcony and just looked out into Pixie Hollow, it was a beauty at night, all the animals would be chirping, all the lights would be on, and the waters would send ripples across the hollow. Clarion let the wind blow her waist-length hair where ever it wanted to.

Milori walked out to the balcony and watched his beautiful wife for a few seconds, "You look beautiful dear." Clarion turned around and smiled, he then got onto the balcony and she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Isn't Pixie Hollow beautiful at night time?" Clarion asked softly

"It sure is." Milori answered softly and gently, the royal couple stayed like that for the rest of the night, none of them got tired in each other's arms, and they would never. Clarion got off of the balcony when the sun rose and she walked to Mia's room to find her just waking up.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?" Clarion asked

"Yes I did." Mia hopped out of bed and ran to Jem's room, he was still sleeping though. Clarion pulled Mia back into her room, "Sh, let Jem get some more sleep okay, why don't you get ready for breakfast." Mia went inside her room and shut the door, just as Clarion was about to walk down the hall, she heard Jem call her.

"What is it Jem?" Clarion asked walking to his room

"Is Mia up yet?" Jem asked getting out of bed

"Yes, Mia's in her room getting ready for breakfast, you should to, just be careful with that arm okay dear?" Jem nodded and started dressing, it looked like he was having some trouble, so Clarion called Milori over to help him.

Once they were both done, they walked down the stairs to the dining room. The ministers rushed to the two kids hugging and squeezing them to death, "Oh sweeties, you're alright!" Sunflower said hugging Mia.

They helped the kids get onto the table as the serving-talents brought out eggs and bacon. Mia and Jem quickly scooped some into their plates and a few seconds later, "Race you to the concert!" Jem said, before anyone could stop them, they were already gone. Clarion looked at their plates, Mia only ate half of an egg and Jem only ate two bites of his bacon.

"They're using way more energy than they eat in." Clarion said watching them run away

Jem and Mia appeared in the stadium and they saw Ally, "Hey Ally, good luck on your concert!" Mia shouted

"Oh thank you Princess Mia, how are you doing today?" Ally said bending over to get eye-level with her.

"I'm great, just a bit hungry."

"Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Well I started eating my egg, then Jem pulled me to see your concert, and now I'm starving!"

"Do you want some Ally food?" Ally asked them

"Of course we do, it says that you have the best food in the hollow!"

"Not as good food as the princess and prince has!" Ally led them to her dining room and sat them on chairs, "Alright you guys, eat all you want, the concert starts in 30 minutes so I gotta go, good luck!" And with that, Ally walked out of the room.

Mia was about to scoop some waffles onto her plate, but then Jem nudged her, "Mia, don't eat her food!"

"Why not, she told me to, and I'm starving anyways." The waffle was 1 inch from her mouth when Jem pulled her away making her drop a perfect waffle. "Jem, you made me waste a perfect waffle!" Mia said putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on, do you want good seats or not at he concert?" Jem said running out of the room

"Wait up, and of course I do, who wouldn't?" Mia muttered as she ran after Jem.

The two siblings got the front rows and they waited a few minutes before Ally appeared on stage, they began cheering as she started to sing:

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<p>

What's wrong with me?  
>Why do I feel like this?<br>I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
>Can't even get it started<br>Nothing heard, nothing said  
>Can't even speak about it<br>Out my life, out my head  
>Don't wanna think about it<br>Feels like I'm going insane  
>Yeah<p>

It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>It's too close for comfort

Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise

Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<p>

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<p>

Faded pictures on the wall  
>It's like they talkin' to me<br>Disconnecting all the calls  
>Your phone don't even ring<br>I gotta get out  
>Or figure this shit out<br>It's too close for comfort, oh.

It's a thief in the night  
>To come and grab you<br>It can creep up inside you  
>And consume you<br>A disease of the mind  
>It can control you<br>I feel like a monster

Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder (City of lights)<br>Ain't gonna play nice (oh)  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice (think twice)  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise (be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like (what you like)<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<p>

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<p>

Release me from this curse I'm in  
>Trying to maintain<br>But I'm struggling  
>If you can't go, go, go<br>I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh

Throw on your brake lights  
>We're in the city of wonder<br>Ain't gonna play nice  
>Watch out, you might just go under<br>Better think twice (better think twice)  
>Your train of thought will be altered<br>So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise)

Your mind is in disturbia  
>It's like the darkness is the light<br>Disturbia  
>Am I scaring you tonight?<br>Disturbia  
>Ain't used to what you like (disturbia)<br>Disturbia  
>Disturbia<p>

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<br>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<p>

Everyone cheered as she finished her song, then she exited the stage. Mia and Jem ran onstage and followed her.

"That was amazing Ally!" Mia said, Ally smiled as she picked Mia up.

"Thank you sweetie!" Mia blew her a kiss before running back to their rooms in the pixie dust tree. Clarion and Milori were waiting for them there, "So, how was the concert?" Milori asked

"It was great, Ally even picked me up!" Mia said

"That's great dear, but you need to eat lunch now, and no leaving until you finish!" Clarion said making way for them to go into the dining room. They sat on their chairs as they started making sandwiches out of ham and bread.

Mia took a big bite, then she almost threw up when she saw Jem drench his sandwich in maple syrup. "Jem, what on earth are you doing?" Mia scolded him

"I like my food to be sweet instead of salty, got a problem?"

"In fact I do..." Mia got up to attack him but Milori caught her by the waist and put her in between Clarion and him. "Mia, watch yourself." Milori warned her.

"But he's drenching his food in syrup!" Mia yelled and whined

"He can drench a whole bucket if he wants to, I don't see how his way of eating is affecting yours. Now sit still and don't leave the table until you're done young lady!" Mia's eyes were wide open, no one has ever scolded her before, well they have, but they have never scolded her for something so stupid and small. She wriggled out of Milori's arm and ran outside.

"Milori, why did you yell at her for something so small and stupid!" Clarion said before running after her.

"Mia, wait!" Clarion picked her up and sat on the tree in Springtime Square. Mia buried her head in her knees and started sobbing. "Mia dear, I know it's wrong of daddy to yell at you, but you can't care about how Jem eats." Clarion comforted her

"But it's so small and stupid..." Mia whined

"I know sweetie, it is. But you still need to eat."

"Can you bring it out here for me?" Mia looked up at her, Clarion sighed.

"Alright, just this once." Clarion returned with her sandwich and watched as Mia ate it.

"Are you feeling better now?" Clarion asked taking her plate

"Yes, now tell Jem I have a surprise for him at Summer Glades behind the large boulder." Clarion knew Mia was going to get her revenge, "Mia, what are you planning to do?" Clarion asked

"Nothing..." Mia looked at the ground smiling.

"Okay, but I want Jem to return in one piece you understand?" Mia smiled and nodded her head, Clarion knew this wasn't going to turn out well, but she went anyways and Jem went running to Summer Glades.

**Author's note: Well Mia sure is getting her revenge on Jem, I'm going to make the next chapter VERY interesting on how Mia decides to deal with Jem. I added a bit of Milori fluff in the beginning, I know it was not enough, but I'll try to throw some more into each chapter.**

**Really hope you're liking the story so far, thank you so much!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: There will be some really nice stuff in here, and there is a surprise at the end that I think you'll really enjoy! I sure did have fun writing it! Enjoy:)**

**YazmineXD: Thank you so much for your support, I really hope that you can update your story soon, I've been dying to get to read the next chapter! I'll definitely be putting more Milorian fluff in these chapters!**

**Heyy: You're welcome, I'll try to post two chapters a day once more before this story ends:)**

Chapter 25

Mia hid underwater as soon as she finished setting up her trap, she knew she was going to get in A LOT of trouble after this, but it was totally worth it. After all, Jem had pulled many pranks on her and she got yelled by Milori because of him, so she thought it was worth it.

She dove underwater as soon as Jem approached, "Mia, where are you?" Jem then noticed a seashell.

"Oh my spring, I've been wanting one of these ever since I was born!" Mia tried not to laugh as he bent over to pick up the seashell, as soon as he touched the shell, fireworks started bombing and his screaming set off another trap, a net fell straight down on him and he was trapped in it and it threw him into a pile of rocks. But those weren't any ordinary rocks...

Clarion and Milori dropped their cups as they a bomb go off, they ran outside to Summer Glades in their fastest speed. There, they found Jem covered in minerals and dust and rock bits all over the place. Then they looked at Mia, who was laughing underwater. Clarion raised the water and pulled Mia out, Milori carried Jem to the infirmary immediately.

"Mia, would you like to explain this?" Clarion asked furiously

"You told me to bring Jem back in one piece, and he isn't broken." Mia said slyly

"He sure isn't broken on the outside, you knew his arm was broken Mia...and you still had to torture him. He broke that arm because he was trying to save you that night don't you understand! You better think of an apology when he wakes up, and in the meantime, get this place cleaned up!" Clarion said disappearing into pixie dust. Mia waved her hand and everything disappeared and was back in order.

Clarion appeared in the infirmary, she walked over to Milori, who was sitting on Jem's bed.

"How is he doing?" Clarion asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"The nurses just checked him and said that he won't be waking up for a while, but it's a good thing that the bomb wasn't filled with poisonous explosives." Milori sighed getting up.

"Don't worry about Mia, she's cleaning that mess up and she's going to have a word with Jem as soon as he wakes up." Clarion said, "No I won't!" They looked towards the door to see Mia standing there.

"Mia, aren't you cleaning up Summer Glades?" Clarion asked

"Already did, and you can't make me apologize to Jem, wasn't my fault, he made me get yelled at by dad this morning!" And with that, Mia stomped off to her room. Clarion sighed looking at Milori, "Let's go talk to her, Jem won't be waking up soon anyways." Milori said putting a hand on her back, they then went to Mia's room.

They found Mia crying on her bed, the scene looked so heartbreaking, but they had to do what was right.

"Mia, sit up please." Clarion said walking into her room.

"Go away, why don't you just leave me alone and go care about Jem!" She said it in a way that sounded like they loved Jem more than they loved her, their actual child. Clarion noticed and sat on her bed, "Sweetie, you know you shouldn't have hurt Jem like that..."

"Well when dad was yelling at me, he was laughing didn't you see?"

"Daddy shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but you can't just go off hurting Jem!"

"Leave me to be." Clarion sighed as she got off of her bed, "Milori, you wanna try now?"

"I think I'll pass." He then walked out of the room with Clarion behind him.

"Milori, I don't think this is a good idea." Clarion said suddenly stopping

"What isn't?" Milori asked facing her

"I think Mia is growing jealous because we are treating a child that isn't even ours better than her..." Clarion said

"I noticed to, but she hurt Jem." Milori said

"I don't know what to do, soon if this continues going on, she'll just hurt Jem more. I think it's time we sent him back to his father's."

"But his mother passed away months ago, it wouldn't be right, he'd feel awful going back there." Milori said

"But if he stays here, Mia will only continue to hurt him! And what will we tell Mitch if he suddenly comes back for Jem, Jem'll tell him that our Mia has been hurting him like hell!" Clarion said

"You're right honey, I think it is time...but Mia would grow lonely then."

"She's gone 5 years without him, and she's grown to be a wonderful fairy. I think she can handle him leaving just as well." Clarion said, Milori smiled and they walked to the infirmary seeing Jem waking up.

"Alright Jem, how would you like to go back to your kingdom?" Milori asked

"Never, I like it here!" Jem protested

"Sweetie, it's been 3 months, your father misses you!" Clarion said bending over

"You can't make me!" Milori looked outside and saw his balloon land, he picked Jem up and handed him to the men that got off of the balloon. They waved goodbye as Jem started floating into the air, kicking and screaming bad words towards them.

"Mia, dinner time and we have a surprise for you!" Clarion said walking into her room, she was kind of surprised, she's been crying the whole day! Mia didn't say a word, but she did get up to go to dinner.

"Where's Jem?" Mia suddenly asked

"Jem went back to his kingdom with his father earlier today." Milori answered, Mia just gave them a blank face and started eating her dinner...

10 years later...

The 16 year old Mia climbed out of bed and looked out of her window. She scooped her hand into her pocket and pulled out some seeds for the birds to enjoy, she sat down on her makeup desk and began to clean herself up.

"Mia, time for breakfast!" Emily called, who was her maid

"Coming in a second!" Mia rushed down the stairs and sat down in her chair, she quickly shoved the pancake into her mouth and ran to the concert. Mia was now a pop star after Ally quit, she was the only singer in the entire Never Land because there was only one singer allowed at a time, and there were only allowed to be royal blooded.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Mia shouted as she jumped into the balloon that was waiting for her, sat went over her song and arrived at the Never Land center one hour later. She was running a bit late, so she put on her mask and rushed backstage.

Her hair stylists quickly put her hair half up half down, her hair was butt length, it was naturally curly and smooth. "Alright Mia, you're on in 30 seconds!" Her director said shoving her into the small stage that would push her up onto the real stage once it was time.

The door shut and Mia felt that she was rising, so she stood up and appeared on stage.

"Hey Never Land!" Mia said, she did some dance moves before starting to sing:

You're insecure,  
>Don't know what for,<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
>Don't need makeup,<br>To cover up,  
>Being the way that you are is enough<br>[Harry]  
>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<br>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>If only you saw what I can see,  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
>You don't know,<br>Oh oh,  
>You don't know you're beautiful,<br>Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So girl come on,  
>You got it wrong,<br>To prove I'm right,  
>I put it in a so-ng,<br>I don't know why,  
>You're being shy,<br>And…

Mia suddenly stopped when she saw someone who looked literally exactly like her, that fairy was slowly coming towards the stage and once she was only meters away from her. Mia gasped and dropped her microphone, that was fairy exactly like her!

"What are you doing here?" Mia whispered

"I'm Charlie...has Queen Clarion ever told you about me?"

"How do you know Queen Clarion?" Mia asked shocked

"Because I was her first daughter that died 16 years ago when she was pregnant with you..." Charlie finished

**Author's note: Yep, Charlie is alive again and it's kind of shocked how Clarion and Milori never told Mia about her. I told you some nice stuff would happen, all you had to do was just be patient right?**

**Please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: Since it is Winter Break right now for me, I'm going to make each chapter extra long and special. And I'm already updating everyday, and I'll make sure I don't stop doing that. Really hope you like this chapter because it was really fun to write, enjoy:)**

**ScarletPuppy83: Jem and Mia are still friends, they just won't see each other for a very, very long time. Your answer will answered in this chapter about Charlie.**

**Heyy: I'm glad you're excited about Charlie begin alive, I just thought I would throw that little surprise in there for you:)**

Chapter 26

Mia froze onstage and Charlie thought she was going to faint any second, so she took the mike from her. "Thank you Never Land, intermission is now in session for 10 minutes, we'll be right back with you, stay chill!" Charlie set the mike on the ground and pulled Mia inside.

"Wait, so you're trying to tell me that my dead sister is now alive? How am I supposed to believe this all of a sudden?" Mia said confused

"I'm not saying you have to believe it, I just thought that I might see you here."

"But how, how did you become alive again, and how did you die?" Mia asked

"You don't need to know how I died, when fairies from the royal blood line fade away, they go to this place called fairy heaven. In there, if you pass this exam within 20 years, you will be able to come back to life again. I took 13 years of school up there and it took me 2 years to study for that exam, and I took and and passed, so here I am. But if I die again, they'll just put me to sleep forever up there." Charlie explained to Mia, who was processing all of this in her head.

"That is so cool, then I have to take you to mom and dad immediately!" They held hands and disappeared into pixie dust.

They arrived at Summer Glades and they ran to the Pixie Dust tree, "Wait here Charlie." Charlie waited outside while Mia walked in. She saw her parents talking to the ministers, but she had to find out if she had a sister.

"Um excuse me for the disruption, but there is someone you need to meet, and she's waiting outside for you." Clarion and Milori exchanged glances and walked outside of the room, they froze when they saw Mia standing by Charlie. Clarion walked closer to her a few seconds later and began to tear up, "Charlie!" Clarion opened her arms and Charlie ran inside.

"So dad, is this really my older sister?" Mia asked Milori, who nodded

"I'm guessing she told you how she got out right?" Charlie then hugged Milori.

"Mia, how did you...?" Clarion asked happily, Mia then told her the entire story about how she suddenly stopped singing and how Charlie walked onstage. Then she described how Charlie told her how she managed to get out of heaven.

"Charlie, I'm so proud of you!" Clarion said hugging her one more time.

"Wait Charlie, how old are you now?" Mia asked

"I'm 29 years old, but that doesn't make a difference, mom and dad are like 500 years old." Clarion and Milori placed their hands on their hips and Charlie and Mia ran off.

"Oh boy, now we're gonna have to deal with TWO of these fairies." Clarion said smiling, "Milori, our Charlie is back!"Clarion exclaimed as Milori put his arm around her. They watched as the two fairies leaped off into the sunlight...

"Oh my gosh Charlie, what do you wanna do?" Mia asked

"I don't know, how about if we go sledding!"

"That's a great idea!" They raced each other to the glaciers in the winter woods. They used their frost talents to make skies, "Are you ready?" Mia yelled putting on her goggles

"Ready if you are!" On three, they started racing down the steep mountain. "I forgot how much fun this was!" Charlie screamed as the cold wind blew in her face, once they reached the bottom of the mountain, the took off their goggles.

"I totally beat you!" Mia said laughing, just then, Clarion came walking to them.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you." Clarion pulled Charlie aside, "Sweetie, it's time we start training you to become queen."

"What, but that'll take like 10 years!" Charlie exclaimed

"I know just you got back from 16 years of studying in heaven, but when you're older, time gets rougher, and it's time for you to get ready to take the crown. There's a lot to learn in order to become queen, 10 years is the minimum based on how quick you learn stuff." Clarion said

"That's so not fair, I haven't even had my fun time and you expect me to start learning stuff right when I return!?" Charlie said furiously

"Sweetie, you're older now, you can't just have fun all day!"

"Well what if I want to? You can't take fun away from me, ever!"

"You can return to having fun as soon as you pass the examination!" Clarion stammered, "We're done talking here, pack you stuff and I'm sending you to that school!" Clarion walked off.

"What was that all about?" Mia asked watching Charlie pack her stuff up.

"Mom's sending me away to a school so I can learn the stuff in order to become queen, and the minimum is 10 years if I learn at a quick rate." Mia gasped, then she ran off to catch Clarion.

"Mom!" Clarion turned around

"What's up Mia?"

"You're taking Charlie away from my life?"

"Only for 10 years at the minimum, you'll see her again I promise."

"But...mom!"

"We're done, a princess can have all the fun she wants but when time comes, she needs to stop it and prepare to rule over a kingdom." Clarion said before walking away, Mia then ran to Charlie. "Charlie, you can't go!"

"I have to, I am almost 30 years old, and it's time for me to learn how to rule a kingdom after all. You'll go through the same process when you're time comes as well."

"But it wasn't fair for you, you were stuck up there for 16 years and now you're going to school again?"

"Thanks Mia, but it's my duty." Charlie walked away leaving Mia staring at the ground, she sighed and walked to the dining room. She sat down on her spot and began to eat her noodles and shrimp.

Clarion came walking in with Charlie to bid their goodbyes, once they were done, Charlie walked into a balloon and was floating off into the air, "Bye Charlie, study quickly so I can play with you!" Mia shouted as she waved her hand.

Suddenly, a roll of paper dropped into Clarion's hands. She unrolled it and read:

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori of Pixie Hollow,

I am pleased to inform you that my son, Prince William, is ready to be married and rule over the kingdom with your daughter, Princess Charlie. I know she just got back and she's in training for at least 10 years, but I would like to say that there is an arranged marriage planned for once they graduate Queen and Lord school.

Please respond as soon as possible.

King Char of The Southern Isle

Clarion showed the note to Milori, "Oh, Charlie's really growing up isn't she?" He took out a quill and ink and responded saying that hopefully the two would meet at school and they would like each other, otherwise, an arranged marriage was planned! He sent the roll of paper back the way it came from and they all went back inside to finish up their dinner.

**Author's note: Well, Charlie left again because she has to get ready to wear that crown! You know how every kingdom is, Charlie is getting an arranged marriage, please leave a review and tell me if I should make her hate William or if I should make her love him with all her heart's content. Thanks for reading this!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: This is a chapter of where Charlie gets her schedule and starts planning out her route to finding success in her crown. I added some Milorian fluff in here because I thought you fans out there might like it:)**

Chapter 27

Charlie got off of the balloon and was lead to a big castle, the showed her around and gave her her schedule and showed her her room. She had a room mate named Anna, she seemed pretty cool and chill. Her schedule was:

7:30 - Breakfast

8:00 - Dance class

9:00 - Nature class

10:00 - Cooking class

11:00 - Potion class

12:00 - Lunch

12:45 - Singing class

1:45 - Instrument class

2:45 - Emotion class

3:45 - Posture class

4:45 - Fashion class

5:45 - Dinner

6:00 - Technology class

7:00 - Homework time

11:00 - Lights out

Charlie looked over her schedule and sighed, this was going to be a very long 10 years. "Hey, my name is Charlie, what about yours?" Charlie asked looking at Anna, who was reading a bit.

"Name'e Anna, now don't talk to me okay, I'm reading."

"Okay, well nice meeting you." Charlie set up her side of the room and looked at the watch, it was almost time for lights out. Once it was 11:00, the bulletin spoke "It is now 11:00, lights out immediately."

Charlie closed her lights and knew she would have to work extra hard to make sure she only stayed here for 10 years...

"Wake up, breakfast in the big dining room in 5 minutes, if you aren't there, then you'll just have to starve then." Charlie forced herself out of bed and looked at Anna, "Anna, wake up, you're going to be late." Charlie said yawning

"I said don't talk to me, we may be room mates, but we're not friends, so hush it up!" Charlie knew that Anna definitely wasn't going to be her friend, she quickly changed into her uniform, which was a skirt with knee-high boots, and a checkered blouse with a tie. She brushed her teeth and put on her high-heels and ran down to the dining room just before the doors shut.

She took a plate and scooped some french toast, because there was nothing else left. She sat down at an empty table and began to eat her food, once she was done, she left it into the sink and walked back to her room.

She gathered all her necessities for dance class and cleaned up her side of the room, at least she was doing better than Anna was. She closed the doors gently and walked to the big ballroom, she was the 3rd one there. Once everyone was there, a beautiful young fairy came walking into the ballroom, her hair was let down and her baby blue-eyes made several fairies faint.

"Hello class, I am Ms. Herrick and I have some high expectations for you in becoming Queens and Kings of the Land, you are to be prompt and no talking back to anyone, including your other teachers. Now get into two lines, girls and boys and face each other."

They did as told and she continued, "Now introduce yourself to the fairy or sparrow man facing you." Charlie looked at who was ahead of her, "Hello, my name is Charlie."

"Hi, my name is William."

"Good, is everyone done?" Ms. Herrick asked, "You will now watch a video and follow their moves exactly, your partner will the one across you. Pay close attention or you will fall behind almost immediately." She clicked the remote and a video started.

Charlie's seen this kind of dancing before, and she assumed that William has to. They didn't need to wait any longer before William took Charlie by the waist and Charlie put one hand on his shoulder. They began spinning and dancing happily, they soon caught everyone's attention, Ms. Herrick watched them with amazement in her eyes. Once they finished, William took his hand off of Charlie and everyone clapped.

"That was very well done William and Charlie, class is over." Everyone gathered their belongings and walked out of the room, she didn't feel like talking to him, because she just wanted to see each of her classes before she made any friends.

The day was finally over and Charlie lay on her bed exhausted, all that learning had been killing her, she barely had any food and was starving. She quickly showered herself and looked out the window. There were still 3 hours before lights out, and if she closed the lights ahead of time, she would get in trouble.

She was about to get out her nature book when she heard a knock on her door, "Come on." She was surprised to see Ms. Merriweather, her nature teacher standing by the doorway.

"Hello Ms. Merriweather, what brings you here?" Charlie asked taking her coat and hanging it up.

"I wanted to ask you where you learned so much."

"Um..." Charlie couldn't possibly tell her that she learned all this stuff in heaven, that would ruin everything.

"Well?" Ms. Merriweather asked

"Can I just not answer this question please." Charlie asked

"Tell me."

There was this other thing, Heaven gave everyone in there a potion that would last for 40 years of obedience. If someone gave her a command, she would answer immediately, but she didn't have to tell the truth though...and she still had 4 painful years ahead of her.

"I studied ahead." Charlie said

"Very well, don't brag."

"Okay, I won't brag to anyone." Ms. Merriweather stared at her quickness of answering the question, "Miss Charlie, is something wrong, you seem very...odd."

"No Ms. Merriweather, I'm perfectly fine!" Charlie smiled, and with that, she walked out of the door. Charlie sank into her bed not knowing how to possibly hide her secret for the next painful years of her school life. But she soon fell into a deep slumber...

Clarion woke up in the middle of the night, she got up slowly and walked to her window. She sat on her balcony again and continued to stare into the mysterious nightfall. She eventually got tired and stood up, Milori walked up to her and smiled.

"Why are you up, it's midnight dear."

"I just couldn't sleep..." Clarion said leaning onto Milori's chest, Milori put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, I know you love the nightfall, but we need to get back to bed."

Clarion climbed back into her bed and cuddled closely to Milori, who wrapped his arms tightly around her body. She fell asleep easily in his protective arms...

Charlie was still sound asleep when a very sharp ring pierced her ear. She screamed as she sat up on her bed, she looked at the fire alarm and noticed that it was ringing. Then she began to smell smoke, she quickly got out of bed and was about to run out of the room when she saw Anna still sound asleep. She looked outside, the fire was getting to them quickly.

"Anna, get up, the fire's coming!" But Anna was still asleep, so Charlie ran to her and slapped her.

"What was that for...why is there a loud ringing sound?"

"There's a fire!" They ran to the door but the fire was only feet from their room, "Jump through the window!" Charlie screamed, she threw pixie dust onto the window and it made a slide appear. She shoved Anna down the slide and looked back as the fire stormed into her room. She decided to jump out of her window, but the window suddenly slammed shut and no matter what she did, it wouldn't open.

Charlie screamed as the fire surrounded her, just then, firefighters bust the door open and sprayed fire extinguisher all over the room until the fire was all out. They found Charlie on the ground unconscious. They rushed to her and put her on a gurney and pushed her towards the infirmary.

30 minutes later...

Charlie awoke to find herself laying on a bed in the infirmary, she thought that at least she was getting more sleep than others. She sat up as the nurses brought her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Charlie said sipping the water, Ms. Herrick then walked in

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" She asked, Charlie couldn't believe the prettiest and nicest teacher was talking to her, she almost fainted.

"I'm fine, thank you." Charlie said smiling

"You really showed courage out there, saving Anna's life before yours, you could have died if it weren't for the firemen!" Ms. Herrick said walking closer to Charlie

"I know, I owe them so much...how's Anna?"

"Anna is fine thanks to you, you know what, tomorrow I'm going to let you be late to class for 30 minutes the max okay? You really look like you're worn out right now, well good night!" She said before walking out of the door in her knee-high tight skirt and high-heels.

"You to." Charlie said smiling, she never liked a teacher so much before.

"Go to sleep Charlie." Charlie immediately fell to sleep because the nurse just gave her a command.

The next morning, Charlie pulled herself out of bed and went down to breakfast, William caught her in the hallway.

"Hey Charlie, are you alright?" Will asked

"I'm fine, thanks to the quickness of the firefighters." Charlie smiled

"Glad to hear so." Will then rushed off to his class and Charlie grabbed a milkshake on the way to dance class. She entered the doors and found Ms. Herrick lecturing the class about something.

"As princesses and princes, you are to do your homework. This may be just a dance class, but if you fail this class with a B you will not get your diploma. So if I were you, I would start doing my homework from now on." Charlie silently walked in and sat down.

"Pull out your pens and notebooks please and we will be learning the origin of how dancing started..." The students continued taking notes and they carried home more homework than any of their classes combined together today.

Charlie lay on her bed exhausted, then she sat straight up when William walked in.

"Hey Will, have you seen Anna?" Charlie asked

"You won't believe this, but they switched me to be your new room mate."

"That can't be, you're a boy and I'm a girl...who did this?" Charlie asked shocked

"They got scared, you know how we are supposed to get married soon right, so they decided to pair one guy and one girl together until we graduate."

"Well that's odd." They started removing Anna's stuff and she came in to get it, "I just wanted to thank you Charlie, for saving my life that night." Anna said

"It was nothing." Anna smiled and left, William then jumped onto his bed. "Will, I'm trying to do homework here, please tone it down a bit there." Charlie said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I'll do better." Charlie didn't even start her emotion homework when the lights shut down. Charlie sighed knowing she would have to do that during lunch, and skip a meal because if you don't do one homework assignment, you fail that class immediately.

"Good night Charlie."

"Good night Will." Charlie fell into a deep slumber, and so did Will...what none of them knew was that they would be husband and wife very, very soon...

**Author's note: Well this was kind of just a basic week of Charlie's schedule, pretty busy and high expectations right? You might think it's weird that I have Will and Charlie sleep in the same room, but they're going to get married soon, so they will have to know each other better right? Her classes might be a bit weird because I honestly did not know what to come up with.**

**The next few chapters will be based on Charlie, just a few Milorian fluff from here to there, but not that much. I don't think I'm even going to bring Mia up into the story until Charlie graduates school...**

**Please leave a review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: I'm just going to tell you that there is not a speck of unhappiness because this chapter is all about happy, for once in a lifetime, so enjoy it! You'll find out what happens to Charlie at school in this chapter!**

**YazmineXD: I'm just really happy that you take the time to review, even if you only reviewed once for this entire story I would still be very happy, you've given me to much support and I can't thank enough, so here is the next chapter!**

**Heyy: Since this story is almost done and you mentioned that you really like the Milorian fluff I added in here, I suggest you read my about to post story called The Secret Family, it is based on Clarion and Milori's love. I decided to write a more fluffy chapter because the Distant Queen was so depressing, anyways, just a heads up!**

Chapter 28

Charlie woke up the next morning extra early so she could explore the castle, she changed into her uniform and flats so no one would hear her, then she snuck out of her room. She passed by the teacher's lounge and decided to hear what they were talking about for a second.

"No, she should not be expelled!" Ms. Herrick said

"I'm telling you, she'll go around and brag about how much she knows and soon I'll be sitting there answering phone calls all day long."

"Mistress Pivot, she is not the type that goes around bragging all day, she has too much homework and studying to do."

"Well give her the exam and she'll leave."

"She needs to finish her 10 years first, it'll be a good review for her!" Ms. Herrick argued getting a big furious now

"We are a school, she shouldn't have come if she knew everything already!"

"But this could be a good opportunity to review everything for her!"

"We're done, I'm your boss and you will listen to me. Give her the exam or else you're fired."

"I'm not giving her the exam..."

"Good, then I'll give it to her and I'm done with you." Charlie couldn't believe that the head mistress was firing her favorite teacher, before she even began thinking, she stomped right into the room and they all looked up shocked.

"You can't fire Ms. Herrick!" Charlie shouted

"Why, she refuses to listen to me, her boss!"

"So what, I don't listen to my teachers all the time, no offense." She said towards Ms. Herrick, who just smiled knowing that Charlie was defending her.

"Ms. Herrick is the best teacher I've ever had. Not only does she teach well, she's also always there for you even when you don't need her!" Charlie argued, "If you fire her, then you would have done the dumbest thing in your whole life. There is no other teacher better than her in this school." Charlie stammered before flipping her hair and walking out of the door.

Charlie ate her breakfast and ran to dance class, she found a different teacher. "Hello class, my name is Ms. Donna and I'm your new teacher until the school year ends." Charlie couldn't believe her ears, "Um...may I go to the bathroom?" Ms. Donna nodded and Charlie ran off to the head mistress's office.

"Head mistress Pivot, you still fired Ms. Herrick after that?" Charlie said slapping her table, startling her

"How dare you just barge in and slap my table? I can fire her if I want to, because she works for me."

"Just tell me where is she?"

"She's in her room packing up, and when I say my final orders, she's out of here."

"Please head mistress Pivot, I'll do anything, I'll take the exam and leave this school if you don't fire her." Ms. Pivot thought to herself for a second, then she smiled which relieved Charlie.

"Alright, let's make a deal. If you take the exam and pass it, I'll not fire her. If you don't take it, then I don't want to hear another word, oh and you also have to pass the test, 100% or she isn't working here. Do we have a deal?" Charlie thought a second before shaking her hand, "We have a deal, give me the exam and I'll take it right here in front of you, right now."

Ms. Pivot gave her the exam and she immediately started examining. 2 hours later, the exam was complete and Ms. Pivot put it in the scanner and the results popped out a few minutes later. Charlie took a deep breath as Ms. Pivot said her score, "Congratulations, you got 100%."

"Yes, now tell Ms. Herrick she is not fired."

"Fine, come watch me if you want to." Charlie followed her to Ms. Herrick's room and found her zipping up her luggage.

"Ms. Herrick, I'm not firing you thanks to Charlie here. She took the exam and got 100%, now she's going back to Pixie Hollow for good and we won't hear of this little trouble maker anymore." Ms. Pivot said leaving the room

"Thank you so much Charlie, I knew all along that you were my best student. You really showed courage out there, defending me and leaving this school for me." Ms. Herrick said hugging her, Charlie hugged her as well, this was a very rare moment.

"No, I should be the one saying thank you. You defended me at risk of losing your job, and once you did, you still kept on defending me." Charlie said with tears in her eyes

"It was nothing, I'll never be able to repay you for what you've done for me. I guess this is it..."

"So I can never come back, can't you leave this castle?"

"Oh that's what I've always dreamed about, all teachers are forbidden to leave this part of the castle until they retire or get fired, so I won't be able to see you." She hugged Charlie one more time before Charlie left the room with tears in her eyes.

She packed all her stuff and waited for the balloon to arrive, at least she got some more time to spend with her sister before getting crowned as Queen of another land. She waved goodbye to Ms. Herrick one more time before the balloon floated off into the blue skies. She fell asleep almost instantly...

The balloon landed 2 hours later and it was getting close to dinner time, she ran straight into Clarion's arms as the guard opened the balloon door. "Mom, I missed you so much!" Charlie cried out.

"I missed you to sweetie, but one question, why are you back home so early?" Charlie then explained the entire story about how she saved Ms. Herrick's job and how she passed the exam with 100%.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!" Clarion said hugging her one more time, Mia came running into Springtime Square after hearing that her sister was back. "Charlie, how was school?"

"It was great Mia, so mom and dad, I don't have to get married right?" Charlie asked

"Only if you really like someone." Clarion said after a few seconds smiling...Charlie and Mia ran off towards the Winter Woods...even though Charlie missed Ms. Herrick so much, she was glad to be back at home with her family...the ones she truly loved more than anything in the world.

Clarion and Milori were talking when a balloon landed. They walked up and greeted King Char, "What brings you here today?" Clarion asked

"Well, I heard that Charlie graduated from school very, very early. So I made William take the exam and he passed with 100% as well, so now for the engagement..." Char said quietly while grinning.

"Hold on a minute, why are you so interested in getting them married, don't you want the crown?" Clarion said

"Oh of course I want the crown, I just wanna get him out of my eyesight."

"And why is that, he's your son, isn't he?" Clarion said raising an eyebrow

"William told me that they were room mates and had almost all the same classes, so they know each other perfectly."

"But the question is, do they like and want each other for the rest of their lives?"

"Why do you care so much about what they think, this is about us!" Char exclaimed

"Well I'm not going to force my daughter to marry someone who she has no feelings for." Clarion said stubbornly

"Fine, but you'll regret this decision!" Char stomped away and the balloon floated away, what they didn't know was Charlie had heard the entire conversation...

**Author's note: Clarion doesn't want Charlie to get married to William, but Char sure does. And Charlie has saved 's job, yay! They really liked each other, Charlie wanted to stay there for as long as possible, but she had to do what was right, and she did.**

**In your reviews, please tell me if you want the royal engagement or not, thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: I'm not really sure how to say this, but Charlie gets pretty darn mad at William in this chapter and she discovers a big secret from him, which may be good or bad, you'll have to find out! I'm going to be ending this story with just one more chapter after this one, so please tell me if you want me to write a sequel or start a new story!**

**YazmineXD: Thank you for the review, now I actually do have 100 reviews! And yeah, hopefully that story will be up the day this story is done. There is literally only one more chapter after this one, I'm thinking about ending it soon...hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter 29

Charlie walked up to her room and watched as Char's balloon floated into the blue sky. She had to do something about this, he knew Char was the meanest king in the Never Land and he'll hurt her parents! Charlie quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

William,

Your father wants us to be a royal couple, do you want this to happen?"

Charlie

Charlie sent out the letter and waited a few minutes before it appeared on her desk, she read:

Charlie,

Of course I want us to be a royal couple, don't you?"

William

Charlie responded:

I don't want to marry someone who I barely even know, and your father is threatening my parents that if I don't marry you, they'll hurt them! Why would your father have the heart to say and do something like that?

Charlie didn't ever get a respond, but she got William himself over here. She jumped out of her window and watched as William walked out with his hands onto his hips. "Will, why didn't you respond?" Charlie said angrily

"The better question is, why don't you want to get married?" William stammered

"I barely know you, why would I get married to you?"

"Because we both passed the examination and we can rule out own kingdom!"

"Oh, so just because we passed that stupid paper test we have to marry someone who we don't even love. Admit it William, you father if forcing you to do this, don't say no, because you suck at lying." Charlie said confidently

"You know what, maybe I'll help my father set that trap up for your parents if you don't marry me."

"I would never marry someone who threatens me, imagine if we do get married one day, you'll just end up killing me!" Charlie said

"Fine, have it your way, who knows what's in that little mind of yours!" Suddenly, it all became very clear to Charlie. "Wait William, do you know why Ms. Herrick almost got fired?" Charlie asked crossing her arms

"Um...the balloon is getting ready to float, gotta go?" Charlie released a storm of pixie dust and it surrounded William making him tell the truth whenever she asked a question.

"So William, do you know why Ms. Herrick almost got fired?" Charlie begun

"Yes"

"Tell me, did you have anything to do with her getting fired?"

"Yes"

"Very good, did you tell the head mistress any bad things about her?"

"Yes"

"Good, now why did you want Ms. Herrick to get fired?" Charlie walked in front of William and stared at his frozen face, she could tell that he was sweating, but he was under a spell.

"I thought that you were going to take the exam early to save her, and I knew you would get 100% so we could get married earlier and I wouldn't have to wait 10 years to get married into the throne." Charlie's mouth widened

"But aren't you the prince of the southern isle?" Charlie asked confused

"That's just so I could go into that school to get a wife, an actual princess to marry into the throne." Charlie's eyes were on fire, literally!

"Well you can hop back to your Southern Isle and die, cause you'll never marry into the throne, at least not mine. And one more thing, why aren't you the princes of anything, is your dad really King Char?"

"No he isn't, he and I faked this whole thing." It's a good thing Charlie recorded this whole conversation, "Thank you Will, you may go back to your fake little kingdom." Charlie freed him and he fell straight to the ground. Charlie disappeared into pixie dust and reappeared in Clarion's room. She played the audio to Clarion and Milori and they gasped in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Clarion and Milori immediately jumped up and ran out of the room, Charlie was even more confused than ever right now. "Why are you guys running away, I won't bite!" Charlie sighed and walked outside and found Clarion barfing with Milori rubbing her back, "Oh eww mom, I really didn't need to see that though..." Charlie said backing up.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked to the Ice palace finding Mia talking with her best friend, Sunny. She couldn't believe that she almost got tricked into marrying someone who just wanted the throne. When she closed the door, she bumped into someone and fell straight into Frost lake. Charlie thought, not again! But it was a good thing that someone fished her out quicker than she knew.<p>

"Princess Charlie, I'm so sorry..." Charlie looked up to see Ryan, a frost fairy. "It's fine Ryan, I'm alright, thanks though." He helped her stand up and she immediately set her eyes on him, he's so kind and handsome.

"Well I best be going now." Charlie began smiling

"Let me take you, it's the least I can do for knocking you into Frost Lake." He led her all the way to the border, when Charlie crossed, she looked over her shoulder to see Ryan still standing there.

"Why aren't you crossing?" Charlie asked

"Queen Clarion just set a border law..." Charlie's eyes widened.

"She set it up again, for how long?"

"Forever..." Tears leaked out of Charlie's eyes as she walked to Ryan, "Ryan, I'm so sorry. Because of my mom you'll never be able to cross again." Ryan pulled her into a tight embrace, Charlie was shocked at first, but then she wrapped her arms around his body as well.

"Well I guess this is it, stay well." Ryan turned to leave but Charlie caught his hand. "Hey Ryan, do you want to meet me here at sunset today?" Ryan smiled, "I wouldn't miss it, ever." Charlie smiled as she walked to her room and took a bath, then she began putting on makeup getting ready for sunset...

* * *

><p>Charlie walked over to the border finding that Ryan was already waiting her there, she smiled as she sat down. "Hey Ryan, did you eat dinner yet?" Charlie asked<p>

"Yes I did, I was too lazy to make food, so I just went to the diner."

"That's great, what did you have?"

"I ordered a plate of salad." Charlie expected more, but he didn't say anymore. "That's it, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm really full!" They continued talking until midnight reached, Charlie stood up to go. "Ryan, I gotta go, my mom and dad don't know that I'm here, and they won't be happy to find out." Charlie said

"Wait..." Ryan said, Clarion and Milori were shocked.

"Milori, Charlie is doing what we did many years ago." Clarion said smiling, Milori put his hands on her shoulders and watched them.

"What is it Ryan?" Charlie asked facing him

"May I...receive a kiss from you?" Ryan looked down towards the ground, Charlie smiled as she cupped his cheek and their lips met. It was a short kiss, because Charlie was in a rush.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow a sunset again, be there?" Charlie asked

"Wouldn't miss it." Charlie kissed him one more time before flying away, Ryan sighed and flew back to his room as well. Clarion and Milori sat there in complete shock, "Milori, did Ryan just kiss our Charlie?" Clarion said slowly in shock

"I think he just did." Milori said also in shock

"And she kissed him more than he asked her to."

"Well we better get to bed, who knows what could be lurking out here in the dark." Milori said walking with Clarion back to their room.

**Author's note: I think I going to end this story in the next chapter to make it exactly 30 chapters :) Charlie is falling in love with Ryan just the way Clarion and Milori met, that's the main reason they aren't angry at Charlie, because they know what it feels like to be broken apart.**

**Please leave your almost last reviews, and tell me if you want a sequel!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: As I said earlier in Chapter 29, this will be the last chapter of The Distant Queen! I added some Milorian fluff in here, and also some Charlie and Ryan fluff in here. I promise that this story will end well, just read on and I'll talk to you at the end of this story!**

**Heyy: I just wanted to say one more thank you before this story ends, to answer your question, Clarion barfed because of surprise. I really hope this isn't out last conversation, please continue to read my newest story The Secret Family which will be posted hopefully tomorrow. Thank you so much once again for your support, and I promise that my next story will have a ton of Milorian fluff in every single chapter!**

**YazmineXD: Thank you once again for supporting me throughout this story, I really appreciate it. I will be doing a whole new story with lots of Milorian fluff, I'm not that good at it but it's worth a shot! Really hope you'll continue to read my next story called the secret family which will be up by tomorrow! **

**ScarletPuppy83: Well, just wanted to say thank you for the reviews and suggestions you've posted! Happy New Year!**

Chapter 30

It was almost sunset, which means Charlie is getting ready to go meet Ryan by the border! She put on a orange dress and flats and flew to the border, but she was not happy with what she saw. Clarion and Milori were standing next to Ryan, and they didn't look like they had any good news on the horizon.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Charlie asked confused

"Sweetie, you know you can't date a sparrow man on the winter side!" Clarion began

"But I'm part winter, you and dad are married, and I can't even date?" Charlie argued

"We're different sweetie, we need to rule over Pixie Hollow!"

"But how does that have anything to do with me dating, a winter guy?"

"You need to train to be queen."

"Yes, but I can date and train at the same time."

"Charlie, it's a lot of work. I almost died when I was training, you barely have anytime to eat, the whole time you are studying and learning stuff you won't have time to date!" Clarion said

"So how about after I become queen, can I date?"

"You can, but only someone from the royal bloodline." Charlie's jaw dropped

"Do you know what you are doing to me right now? Imagine how you felt when you and dad were broken apart..." Milori looked at Clarion, who looked down to the ground uncomfortably, he then eyed Charlie, but she ignored it.

"You stayed in your room for weeks without coming out crying your eyes to dead! I love Ryan, this love is never understandable, if you break us up just because of the stupid royal crown training thing, then you are boring."

"Charlie..." Clarion began with tears running out of her eyes...

"You know what, fine, I won't date him. But you knew how it felt, and if you truly loved me, you would let me date the person I love." Charlie burst into tears and ran away crying, and so did Ryan. Milori walked over and embraced Clarion, who had begun crying as well.

"Clarion, don't cry dear. We did the right thing." Milori said holding back his own tears.

"It was so heartbreaking when we were torn apart." Clarion said, Milori kissed her temple lovingly.

"It's okay, Charlie will understand, just like we did once we recovered."

"Should we talk to them?" Clarion asked

"No, they'll figure it out and understand themselves." Milori said holding Clarion tightly

* * *

><p>Charlie slammed her door shut and jumped onto her bed and pulled the covers over her head, she continued crying the whole night. When it was the next morning, Charlie fell asleep. When it was sunset, she heard her door knock. "Whoever it is, leave me alone!" Charlie screamed<p>

"Charlie, its me, Ryan." Charlie sat up in shock and ran to open the door, outside of her door, stood Ryan. She quickly pulled him inside, "What are you doing, my mom will kill you if she sees you have crossed the border!" Charlie said

"I don't care about her, Charlie, I love you too much to let you go." Charlie's tears began pouring out. "I love you to Ryan, but we can't be together, you know that."

"I just had to see you one more time, before we really do say goodbye..." Ryan caressed Charlie's cheeks and she leaned in to kiss his lips. "Ryan, you have to leave, my parents will be here any second!" Charlie said panicking, Ryan kissed her once more before walking out of the door leaving Charlie crying her eyes out.

1 year later...

Charlie looked out of her window into the sunlight, it was a brand new start, and the anniversary of her and Ryan's saying goodbye day. She grabbed her coat and walked to the border, she stayed there for a while before walking back to Springtime Square to receive her crown. Oh, and today was her coronation day.

Her maids dressed her up and put makeup onto her face, when noon had come, she walked out to Springtime Square and started daydreaming as the ministers started talking about how she was going to become queen. A while later, he asked Charlie to bow down her head and he placed the crown onto her head.

The next thing she knew, three lights circled around her body lifting her into the air. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she was given the shimmering golden gown Clarion always wore. When she was dropped on the ground, everyone cheered, Charlie forced a smile as she put her hand up into the air.

They party started as Charlie walked back to the border, it was almost sunset again. But when she got there, she saw Ryan standing there. "Ryan, what are you doing here?" Charlie, now queen, asked him.

"Today is our anniversary...and you look amazing." Ryan said smiling gently

"Ryan, I never stopped thinking about you ever since we were broken apart." Charlie said walking closer to him

"I never stopped thinking about you to, I would look at the photos we took together each and everyday." When they got close enough, Ryan put his arms around her and she put her hands around his neck.

"I love you Ryan." Charlie said smiling

"I love you more Charlie." Both of them leaned in for a kiss at the same exact time, they held the kiss for a remarkable amount of time before breaking apart. Ryan began trailing a row of kisses down to her neck, Charlie moaned as she slid her fingers through his hair. Ryan went back to kissing her lips, Charlie locked her fingers together pulling them closer to each other than ever, also deepening the kiss.

"I love you Charlie, forever and always." Ryan whispered into her ear, they continued kissing as the sun went down.

**Author's note: There it is guys, the end of The Distant Queen. I will be writing a whole new series, because this was a sequel to The Lost Queen. I promise that my next story will be a happy one, since the Distant Queen was such a sad story, but all things ended well right? **

**I just wanted to thank everyone for all your reviews and support, I could have never made it this far without your support. My new story called The Secret Family will be up by tomorrow, I've had some extra time lately to work on it, really hope you'll read it!**

**Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
